Sea Blue Eyes
by ScarletRavenwood
Summary: It's a game of who's the best killer. A Rebel born child is chosen from District 4. She will fight, but will she win? Knowing that she is someone's prize. When mentor and tribute becomes a unknown line, a Capitol soldier could ease the nightmares of her time in the games. Or will a blood sealed deal be broken? Only if she survives. (Hurt/Comfort & Adventure)
1. The Reaping of Rebels

**_AN: This is my lovely version of the Hunger Games, set a few years before Katniss and Peeta's games. Here's a major tip! Finnick has no feelings to Annie at all, they are just good friends. Read and Review!_**

**_*Disclaimer* I do not own anything from the Hunger Games series!_**

* * *

"Artemis come on, we shouldn't be out here!" Peter, a tall brown haired, brown eyed eighteen year old yelled from the top of a sand dune. The person he was yelling to was Artemis, who danced on the water's edge of District 4. Her loose blonde curls blew in the sea wind, her smile wide as ever when she turned her head to Peter he saw the amazing blue eyes the boys in their school adored and chased. Flawless golden tan skin, light pink plump dewy lips, rosy red cheeks with long lush black lashes that pulled everything together.

"Oh come on Peter a bit longer!" her honeysuckle sweet voice said.

"Peace Keepers will come!" Peter yelled back with a slight chuckle. Artemus looked back at the ocean and took it all in, but Peter knew that she wanted to disappear into the surf. Artemis ran towards Peter making her sea foam green dress fly back. Her body was perfect with her curves in the dress except for the fact that her aunt, Annabeth, had to make the bust two cup sizes bigger.

"Okay, fine. We'll go," Artemis sighed grabbing her brown flats. Peter looked at her blue eyes as the shined in the afternoon light, they were dark on the outer reaches then lightened towards the pupil where specks of gold laid.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Peter smirked.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," Artemis said with a Capitol accent as they walked towards town hall and square.

"Who do you think will be picked this year?" Peter asked as they walked past the Victor's Village.

"Shh! Are you crazy?!" Artemis hissed, spotting a ton of Peacekeepers in the Village and a car parked in front of one of the houses, "You don't go off asking those type of things!"

"Artemis, Peter," Pandora, a flaming red head, a year older than Artemis smirked.

"Pandora?" Artemis questioned as she followed Pandora's gaze, she was looking at a Victor's house, "Really?" Artemis asked, seeing who's house it was, "Finnick Odair's house? The Capitol playboy? Pandora, Finnick doesn't date anyone from our district remember?"

"We'll see about that," Pandora said before stalking up to Finnick's house, the winner of the 65th Hunger Games when he was only fourteen. Every young girl in Panem drooled and fantasied about the 'Dreamy Finnick Odair', but the only person who could care less about Finnick was Artemis, which always had both Peter and Finnick wonder why. People could say that Artemis almost hated Finnick, even though her mother was very good friends with his dead parents.

"She's getting no where with him," Peter laughed.

"We better get going," Artemis grumbled, her family hated the Hunger Games and most importantly hated President Snow.

"Hey Art!" Artemis's brother Poseidon smiled coming up to the two as they went to the Reaping area. He's twenty-four, the oldest of Artemis's siblings, and always lovable to everyone in the district. The Rose family has five children; Poseidon, Ares, Troy, Artemis and Apollo, each separated by two years and all looked the same except Artemis, the boys had green eyes while hers were blue.

"Poseidon," Artemis smiled, "Where's Apollo?" they entered the town square seeing parents and children laughing, happy and excited for the games.

"Already here and signed in," Poseidon laughed, "You two are late."

"No we're not," Peter laughed before Poseidon vanished to go stand next to Troy, Ares, and their father Zeus. The Rose family was named after the Greek gods, because of their beauty, their father and mother having a godly names was just a coincident. Artemis signed in and stood in the seventeen year old section, looking for Apollo and then saw his slightly ruffled hair in the sixteen year old section.

"Don't worry, he won't be picked," Artemis's best friend Clara said standing next to her.

"You can never promise that," Artemis grimaced.

"Welcome! To the 72nd annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Cosalleta Stargaze announced making people cheer loudly, District four was a Career district at times, depending on how strong their tributes are. Artemis's expression was a mix between bored and annoyed, this is her last reaping, even though a lot would say she should have to go through one more due to her birthday, the day the tributes entered the arena. Artemis tuned out the speech and video, looking at the stage to the Victors, Cosalleta occasionally glanced to Finnick and winked at him, making Artemis want to barf, "And now the drawing of tributes!" Cosalleta smiled as people clapped, "Ladies first," she walked over to a giant clear glass bowl which held the districts girl's names. She snatched a single piece of paper with her long green polished finger nails and returned to the microphone. Artemis saw Sophia Sanders hands twitch, everyone knew she wanted to be picked, but she never had the guts to volunteer.

"Think it'll be Sophia?" Clara whispered.

"It depends on her odds," Artemis sighed.

"Artemis Rose!" Cosalleta announced, for a brief moment Artemis froze, but then knew that as she walked to the stage that no one would volunteer for her because all of the girls hated Artemis's ways of attracting ever guy to her, and from that moment on she was in the Hunger Games.

Finnick's eyes went to the girl who was chosen, feeling sorry at first and then confused, was this the same Artemis who hated him? She was keeping her face composed and sweet as her long legs went up the steps to stand next to Cosalleta. The escort seemed angered at the young girl's natural beauty and Finnick's close attention to her,

"Hello," Artemis greeted Cosalleta, Finnick's jaw dropped at the sweetness of her voice.

"Any volunteers?" silence, "And now, for the boys," Cosalleta said, almost annoyed. She picked a name out of the boy's glass bowl much faster than the girls, "Apollo Rose!" a sudden pang went through Artemis.

"No," Artemis almost cried as tears filled her eyes. Everyone in Panem saw his world break, first his sister being chosen and now himself.

"I volunteer as tribute!" a boy yelled.

"Did you see that coming?" Mags asked Finnick seeing a boy emerge from the eighteen year old section, Finnick saw Artemis's jaw drop at the sight of the boy.

"A volunteer!" Cosalleta beamed as the boy walked up the steps and stood next to her, more like tower over her, "What's your name?"

"James Evermoore," he said looking at Artemis.

"Well here they are District 4! Your tributes for the 72nd Hunger Games! James Evermoore and Artemis Rose!" the crowd cheered wildly as they were rushed inside of town hall. Finnick and Mags made their way down to the two waiting cars, getting inside on and going to the train.

Artemis sat in a room by herself which was guarded by Peacekeepers. When the door finally opened, she saw her family.

"Papa," Artemis whispered rushing into his arms.

"It's ok little Swan," her old father said, heartbroken after the death of his wife, "Artemis Aphrodite Rose, you are strong, smart, fast, cleaver, and skilled. You will go far," Artemis turned to her brothers. To them Artemis was their punching bag, friend, nurse, defender, but still their sister. She saw Troy turn his head away from her with tears in his eyes.

"Protect each other ok? You have to be strong for one another when dad's gone," Artemis said, not letting them see her cry.

"Win Aphrodite, ok?" Apollo cried hugging her. They all were taller than her but they always looked up to her.

"Win," Troy whispered joining their hug, then Artemis looked to Poseidon.

"I'll tell Peter and Clara," he started with a shaky voice.

"You're their shoulder now, ok? Take care of them like I would."

"You're going to win Art," Ares said hugging her, "You're going to win."

Suddenly the door flew open, "Times up," the Peacekeeper ushered Artemis's family out.

"I love you!" Artemis said before they vanished from their sight.

"You're coming with me now," the Peacekeeper said pulling Artemis out into the hall, she saw James's mother walking back towards the main entrance, but towards Artemis.

"You'll be victorious Artemis," she sniffled a tear, "You always are!" James joined Artemis in the hall as they walked to the last waiting car.

"Are you ok?" James asked as they sat in the car, seeing Artemis's blank expression, the one she wore when her mother died. She died when Artemis was six, she never felt complete without her and James saw that as well as Artemis never truly being happy.

"Fine, I'm fine," Artemis said changing her expression to the one when she got reaped.

"Oh! This will be excited for you two!" Cosalleta gushed sitting in between James and Artemis. James's physic was large, no large is an understatement, he was a giant. Huge muscles, 6'8", sweet chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair, a bright white dimple smile, in his mind he was the luckiest guy in the world. He knew Artemis inside and out. He watched her grow up from a giggly little girl to the drop dead gorgeous woman she is now, and he always saw the way her eyes sparkled each time she looked at him, "Remember to smile!" Cosalleta laughed as the car doors opened and the roar of District 4's people poured into their ears.

"Hurry up!" a Peacekeeper yelled over the crowd, "Get them inside!" both Artemis and James waved off their home and were rushed inside the train. Artemis stood by on of the windows in the dinning car, her eyes saddened as she her ocean vanishing quickly away as the train sped towards the Capitol.

"Artemis?" James asked as he heard her long silence.

"The ocean is my home," Artemis whispered, but loud enough for James to hear, "I don't know how to live without it."

"I felt the same way leaving for my games," a voice said entering the dinning car, James glanced up from his lap and Artemis slightly turned her head to see Finnick Odair standing before them, "Hello, I'm Finnick Odair, your mentor," he said sitting down in front of James, trying to see the potential in his tributes. James was obviously strong, but Artemis's skills were a mystery hidden by her beauty.

"Artemis," she said watching the ocean disappear before giving out a sigh and blankly looking out the window.

"James," he said with a smile, but then looked back at Artemis, "Aphrodite, join us," to Finnick's surprise she willingly sat down next to James.

"He calls me by my middle name sometimes," she said with a sad smile.

"Ah, I see," Finnick said leaning back, noticing something between the two, they were awfully close to one another.

"What's our angle?" James immediately asks, getting straight to business.

"Protector and Swan," Finnick said, Artemis flinched when he said 'Swan', "Something wrong?" his question made Artemis give a fierce look.

"No," she mused with a seductive smile, "Nothing is wrong," Finnick thought she was flirting with him, but then remembered that this girl almost hated him.

"Ah! I just love that district! The most beautiful one out of them all!" Cosalleta squealed coming in with Mags, both Artemis and James rolled their eyes.

"I'm Mags, your second mentor," the old woman gave a sweet smile which everyone saw lightened Artemis's expression, "Come, let's eat, you need to gather your strength," the five of them went to the over flowing table of food, as they ate Finnick saw Artemis eye Cosalleta with a knife in her grip.

"Artemis," Finnick said, grabbing her attention and making her drop the knife, "What can you do?"

"Anything," James said before Artemis could speak, "Aphrodite can do anything."

"Really? How come?" Mags asked, Artemis's head was raised as if to look directly at us, but her eyes looked away.

"My parents had me start training as soon as I could walk, so I could be prepared for anything," she seemed pained to talk about her parents.

"Where did you two live before you were reaped?" Mags quickly asked, Artemis closed her eyes and James gave a huge smile.

"I live on the bluffs, small cabin over looking the sea," James smiled before stuffing his face with more food, "My family is in the lower class, but we get by just fine."

"What about you, Artemis?" Mags sweetly asked.

"We use to live near James, but when I was six we burned the house and moved onto the water front."

"What happened when you were six?" Cosalleta innocently asked, James dropped his fork and knife as Artemis looked up at everyone with tears in her eyes.

"My mother was killed," she whispered, James put an arm around her shoulder, comforting her.

"You don't have to tell them," James whispered to her and she looked him dead in the eye.

"They need to know," Artemis spoke louder, then looked at the three, "My mother was hung in town square during the 58th Hunger Games, she was a rebel," Artemis looked at only Finnick now, "My mother was very good friends with your parents, but whenever she wanted me to come over to meet you I was playing with my four brothers."

"Four? What are their names?" Finnick asked.

"Poseidon, Ares, Troy, and Apollo," she gave a small smile, "We're named after the gods, our father's name is Zeus."

"What's your mothers name?" Cosalleta asked, Artemis and James gave her death glares.

"Persephone," Artemis whispered, "We burned her in our old house."

"Wait, did you say that you live on the water?" Mags asked, Artemis looked at her with a sweet smile.

"Yes, why?"

"Those are the homes of the wealthiest people in the district," Finnick said.

"I know," Artemis said, "Both of my parent's side of the family are the wealthiest families in all of District 4, it makes sense on why they married, more money," Artemis leaned closer to the table, "Let me tell you this, I am not a spoiled little brat, my name was in that selection container 193 times."

"What!" Finnick asked, "Why!"

"Because my family hates the Capitol," Artemis spat as she eyed the berry Cosalleta picked up, with one swift movement Artemis threw her knife at the berry, spearing it to the wall, "And they're willing to poison their own Capitolian to blame my family and get more of us killed," Artemis shoved the table standing up and marched towards the exit but then paused at the door, "My brother and I were originally reaped for a reason," she turned to everyone in the car, "They want my family gone, to end the District 4 ties to the rebels," and with that she stormed out of the dinning car to her room.

"I don't know what her issue is!" Cosalleta gasped breaking the long silence. Suddenly James started laughing making everyone jump.

"I would sleep with one eye open, Cosalleta," James taunted, "My father was hung with Artemis's mother as well," he gave a dark chuckle making the Capitol escort scurry out of the train car.

"I'll go check on Artemis," Mags said standing from the table and leaving the dinning car.

"Can I ask you something James?" Finnick said leaning back in his chair.

"Sure," James shrugged.

"How long have you known Artemis?"

"Since we were kids," James smiled.

"That means you have a good relationship together good," Finnick mused, "The tributes from the other districts are tiny compared to you and not as fast as Artemis, but her looks," James's eyes narrowed, "Well, they will get you sponsors, no matter if your a rebel's child, they want to see a pretty face last as long as possible."

"And?"

"And," Finnick looked at James, "I can make that happen, I can make both of you last as long as possible," James smirked.

"I don't care for winning," James said leaning forward, "I'm not a toy for the Capitol, if anyone should win, it's Artemis."

"Why?" Finnick quickly questioned, "Why her?" James looked at Finnick and smiled at him, leaning back into his chair with a contempt smile. Saying no words Finnick understood. And knew that no matter what, one of his tributes would turn into a Victor. The question was: Who?

* * *

**_AN: Hello there reader who finished the chapter! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of many to come! As you can see this is not the usual fluffy Finnick romance FanFic you must be use to, this is a rebellious one that will kill without a second thought. Reviews are welcomed!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	2. Sea Goddess's First Form

**_AN: Hello there! So here's another chapter with transformations, chariot rides, some other not so fluffy stuff and then some fluff! Because each romance needs a little fluff!_**

**_*Disclaimer* I do not own anything from the Hunger Games. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Artemis tossed mindlessly in her bed on the train. The smell of the ocean lingered in her hair. Her mind couldn't shut up, her mom and thoughts of the games crept closer and closer.

"Just stop," Artemis moaned.

"Arriving in Capitol in one hour," a automated voice from invisible speakers said.

"Shut up!" Artemis complained getting up, she fixed her blonde air as she left her room. James watched her leave her room, annoyed, as he left his.

"Couldn't sleep?" James asked as they walked to the dinning car.

"It doesn't feel right. I can't hear the ocean, I can't see it, I can't," the door opened and the two entered the car, "Smell the ocean, it lingers in my hair. Its just like after my mom died."

"Missing home much," Cosalleta mumbled wearing a yellow outfit.

"You should eat something," Finnick said, "It will be your last meal until after the parade," they all ate in silence, Cosalleta occasionally glanced nervously to Artemis.

"Cosalleta," Artemis said as she stopped eating, Cosalleta froze.

"Yes?" she nervously asked, Mags gave Artemis a look making her speak more.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted, this time of year has always been very bad for us," she glanced to James, "Well more like myself," Artemis gave a sigh, "You see my mother died on the day the tributes entered the arena, which is also my birthday."

"Oh," Cosalleta smiled, "I completely accept your apology, I had no idea of your situation and no right to pry into your personal life." Finnick looked at Artemis in shock, he never expected her to do that.

"Arriving in Capitol in five minutes," the automated voice said.

"Artemis," Finnick said as they stood up, "Just act natural, sweet and innocent. James, act like," James crossed his arms, "Like that," Artemis and Mags gave a giggle. Artemis started walk towards the window seeing the Capitol coming closer, then darkness, and suddenly clashes of cheers and screams entered the train, "Move away from the windows," Finnick said pulling Artemis back and closing the curtains, "We want them to see you directly in person."

"Go over to Mr. Evermoore, dear," Cosalleta said pushing them towards the door to the train station.

"Door opening," the automated voice said, the doors opened and a bright light followed by explosive cheers where what Artemis heard and saw. Finnick walked out first with Mags followed by Artemis, she wore a smile and her face was composed, but once she saw the crazy crowd she shrank her 5'8" body into James's side, scarred and still smiled. They weaved themselves to the car and once inside of the sleek black car Artemis slightly let go of James, not feeling safe in the Capitol. Finnick, Mags and Cosalleta sat facing their tributes, smiling at their performance. The Capitol and its citizens buzzed with excitement of the upcoming Hunger Games.

"Where are we going?" James asked.

"The Rejuvenation Center of the Tribute Tower, where you two will get ready for the parade," Mags said with a small smile.

"Now when your there, do what your prep teams tell you to do, don't scream, don't cry," Finnick said.

"It will makes things easier and faster, also you will gain some respect in the center for being composed," Cosalleta warned as they pulled up to the giant building. Artemis and James stood on both sides of Finnick as they entered the building, inside everything was white and the prep teams waited for their tributes. Artemis saw how young they were, all wearing white garbs but their colorful hair, skin, and accessories were shown.

"Hi Mr. Odair," the receptionist sighed seeing the famous victor, "Who's with you?"

"James Evermoore," Finnick said as the woman check off his name in the computer.

"And Artemis Rose," Artemis said after Mags nudged her from behind. The Capitol woman raised her purple eyebrows at Artemis, her voice much too sweet for the receptionists liking.

"Miss Rose," the receptionist said standing leading her to her waiting prep team, "This is your prep team; Sarafiona, Robetica, and Cheseray," her prep team smiled at the young girl before leading her to her prep room, Artemis nervously looked back at her mentors who gave her reassuring smiles.

"Artemis! What a lovely name!" a dragon looking lady gushed as they entered her prep room, "I'm Sarafiona."

"Indeed! Such a lovely name!" a dark woman, who's skin looked like copper, almost robotic said, "Robetica."

"And you already know I'm Cheseray," the man with orange hair said.

"Nice to meet you," Artemis said really nervously, they all smiled at her voice.

"Okay! Let's get to work!" Sarafiona said, pulling Artemis towards two tubs, one filled with a pink goo and the other filled with a green liquid, "We need you to strip down and get into this tub," Sarafiona pointed to the green tub.

"Ok," Artemis mumbled, stripping down, without a fuss and sinking into the hot water. To the prep team's surprise Artemis was silent, almost relaxed, as they waxed, tweezed and trimmed her body and hair. They moved her into the pink goo and put something on her face and eyes.

"My! Your nails are so strong and long!" Cheseray cheered as he started painting her nails. Sarafiona was putting colorful highlights in Artemis's hair as Robetica pulled out the make up pallets out. They pulled Artemis out of the goo, washed her down and started working on her as she stood in the middle of the room. Artemis kept her eyes closed the entire time, holding back tears as they air brushed green on her private parts. She felt the air brush go from her hips down, but it felt like they were blending it into her normal skin tone on her thighs as well as her chest and arms.

"What are you putting on me?" Artemis asked seeing Cheseray put some sort of golden design all over her body as well.

"Tattoos, temporary of course, but they should last throughout the games," Cheseray smiled. Suddenly Artemis felt a warmth of hot air blow through her damp hair, making it dry.

"Sarafiona!" Robetica gasped, looking up from doing Artemis's eye make up, "The highlights are so pretty!" Artemis's comfort levels dropped into the earth as she felt something be put onto her chest, arms, legs, and lower area, "The scales look lovely Cheseray."

"Scales?" Artemis asked opening her eyes.

"Yes, to follow the theme of course!" Sarafiona smiled.

"Marius! Your early!" Cheseray gasped as a pale man in his late twenties with golden hair, eye brows, and lips came walking in with a dress bag.

"Let me see her," he said and immediately the prep team backed away from Artemis. He looked her over as he circled her, "Give me the skirt," Sarafiona opened the dress bag and handed him a scaly looking piece of fabric. He tied it around her waist, "You'll wear that until you leave on the chariot."

"Would you like us to spray her?" Cheseray asked.

"Yes," Marius said taking the fabric off of Artemis.

"Now darling, close your eyes and hold out your arms," Artemis did what Cheseray told her to do and she felt a burst of mist attack her entire body then something sticky went on her lips.

"Open," Marius said. When Artemis opened her eyes she saw the fishing goddess, Percika . Her entire body sparkled green, blue, and gold. Scales covered parts over her as well as a lace design of gold went up her entire body to her face, wear gold make up laid. Blue, green and gold highlights in her long blonde beach waves that fell effortlessly to her lower back and slightly over her chest.

"One more thing!" Cheseray said pulling out a small paint brush, then quickly tattooed Artemis's feet and hand which her nails were polished with sea blue and golden swirls. Artemis's eyes shined like a thousand stars.

"Come, James is waiting for you," Marius said as he tied to fabric back on Artemis's shining body. Artemis walked barefoot to the training center and into the elevator.

As the elevator doors opened, all eyes were on Artemis, she looked like a mermaid walking on land, with scales vanishing away to golden skin.

"Finally, she's here," Cosalleta said seeing Artemis walk over to where she stood with Finnick, James and Mags.

"Wow," both Finnick and James said seeing Artemis, like she was the start of a beautiful sunrise. District 4's tributes were the only ones that exposed, due to their maturity and the fact that they looked the best almost naked.

Artemis stopped in front of them and turned, "What do you think?" she asked.

"Not what I was expecting," Mags said as her eyes narrowed on Marius.

"Well trust me, this outfit has one more surprise," Artemis said making James laugh.

"Is she always like this?" Finnick asked.

"Pretty much," James laughed.

"Alright, enough chit chat! There is fifteen minutes left till the parade starts, so go mingle with the tributes," Cosalleta said, "Be nice, you need allies," Artemis and James casually walked over to the two careers, and started a conversation.

"Are you comfortable wearing nothing?" Topaz, from District 1, asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Artemis asked, both girls laughed, "I wish I was wearing that gorgeous dress," Topaz's dress was silver, short, tight, and resembled tons of gems that sparkled a lot, "Let me rephrase that, I wish I was wearing a dress," the two girls laughed as Blaze, District 2, joined them.

"Well at least you have an awesome bod' to make what your wearing work," Blaze said, it was true, Artemis had a extremely fit physic and looked gorgeous.

"How old are you guys?" Artemis asked.

"Fourteen," Topaz said.

"Fifteen," Blaze shrugged, "We both volunteered, but you are the oldest here, the rest of the girls are younger than me."

"Really?" Artemis and Topaz asked.

"Yep, pretty sad, but good for us, I mean less of a threat."

"Topaz, aren't you going to introduce you friend?" a guy said in a sliver sparkly suit said coming up to the three, with the boy from 2 and James following. Artemis finally saw what James was wearing, loose pants, black boots, and had a golden fish net casually draped over his shoulder.

"I'm Artemis," she smiled, remembering what Cosalleta said.

"Dax, and thats Roman," Dax said nodding to the District 2 boy, who remained silent.

"Art, we better head back," James said.

"Right, nice meeting you," Artemis said before walking back to Finnick and Mags, Cosalleta and the stylists were gone.

"So?" Finnick asked, "You two play nice?"

"Well I know I did," Artemis said, "I don't get it, why does James get to wear pants and I don't?"

"It's the theme," Mags sighed, "Fisherman and fish," James got into their boat looking chariot and offered to help Artemis up but she stopped.

"Marius told me that you had to take something off before you went on," Finnick said confused, "What does he mean? Your outfit is perfect."

Artemis reluctantly untied the piece of fabric and handed it to Mags, "He meant that," Artemis said standing next to James, he moved her slightly forward and put himself behind her, both arms on each side of the chariot.

"Wave and smile," Finnick said seeing District 3's chariot pull forward and he gave James a nod.

"Ready?" James asked to Artemis.

"Don't let me fall," Artemis said as their chariot pulled forward, and just before their chariot left the training hall James moved his fish net over Artemis's shoulder. Loud cheers and screams filled Artemis's ear. Instinctively she shrank into James, he wrapped his arm around her waist as they smiled and waved.

Roses were thrown and the sponsors seemed to scream something at them. James took her free hand and kissed it as he handed her a white rose a sponsor threw. As the looped through the City Circle Artemis blew kisses, giggled, and smiled with her face flaming red. The chariots stopped in front of the tall building where a man stood behind a podium on a balcony.

"Tributes!" James felt Artemis tremble in anger, "Welcome! To the 72nd Annual Hunger Games! We thank you for you courage! And you sacrifice! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" President Snow said then the sponsors cheered crazily. As their chariot pulled away, Artemis couldn't help but shake the feeling that Snow was watching her with hungry eyes and once the training center doors closed, James felt Artemis shiver.

"You cold?" James asked before both their stylists, mentor, and escort surrounded them.

"I feel like everyone is watching me," Artemis whispered before she gave a cocky smile as Dax and Roman walked by, making James's eyes narrow on their wandering eyes.

"Who's idea was it to put that net on you?" Marius asked as Artemis took the net and wrapped it around her.

"Don't know," Artemis mumbled.

"That went well!" Finnick smiled, "Good job, people are starting to call you-"

"The mermaid and lovestruck fisherman!" Cosalleta squeaked interrupting Finnick.

"Let's get you guys into something," Felicia, James's stylist, said seeing Artemis extremely uncomfortable. She looked like the female version of Cheseray. As they walked towards the elevator Artemis saw 5 and 6's male tributes staring at her so she was a flirty wave and a wink before vanishing out of their sight.

"Someone has their eye on Artemis," Cosalleta sang as the elevator traveled to the District 4 floor.

"What?" Finnick immediately asked, before James could open his mouth, "Who?" the elevator door opened and they walked into the apartment.

"I'll tell at dinner," Cosalleta said, before skipping, like literally skipping in 9 inch heels to her room.

"Oh my god," Artemis rolled her eyes as she and Marius walked up to her room. James and Felicia followed, and James couldn't help but watched the way Artemis's hips sway when she walked. As he pulled on his blue t-shirt and black pants with black shoes, he thought; this is his best friend's sister, he grew up with her quirky moods and sudden shyness, he'd seen her explode then almost be a death cone killer and was actually falling for her? Actually, more like realize he was falling for her, he has been since he could remember.

"Jimmy come on! Dinner is ready," he heard Artemis's sweet voice say. He opened his clouded glass door seeing her hair in two braids, wearing black spandex shorts and a sea blue blouse, and by the marks on her feet he could tell Marius tried to put her in heels but she was barefoot now.

"Coming shorty," she gave a laugh that sounded like music and almost twirled downstairs to the dinning area. Their Capitol apartment was ridiculously resembling District 4's mayors house. Sand colored hard wood floors, walls bright blue, fake sea grass and flowered, the Capitol made this the only apartment to look like the district the tributes was from, because it was the prettiest district in all of Panem.

"Don't call me that, giant," Artemis said as she sat down. James saw that her gold marks were still on her skin, but the green scales and paint, shimmer, and make up were long gone. The only things that remained were the highlights in her hair, polish on her nails, and the tattoos on her skin.

"Don't fight, it's not good," Cosalleta sighed.

"They're not fighting," Finnick laughed, "They're comfortable with each other."

"Anyone can see that," Felicia said making James look away and Artemis blush.

"Well don't just sit there! Eat!" Mags said, the two were starving. Artemis watched what Finnick and Mags put on their plates and ate the same things. She didn't want to much of the rich foods and get sick. She drank a pink liquid that tasted like lemons and smiled every time James glanced over to her. After dinner and desert the group went TV room and watched the opening ceremonies.

"They all look ridiculous," James whispered from where he sat next to Artemis, she giggled and noticed how even through all of the beauty treatments, James smelt like home.

"The first three districts always try to hard," Finnick said from Artemis's other side on the couch. Then the room went silent, they entered the circle. The rumors were true. Artemis looked like a walking mermaid, trapped by James's net and his arms. Her marks and scales glowed like they were in water as the light hit them.

_"Look at that!" Caesar Flickerman, the Master of Ceremonies said, with a dusty green look, "Now that is outside the box! This girl is truly enchanting, and completely exposed. My that boy is luck to be that close to her!" _Artemis's head ducted away as Caesar spoke, Finnick saw this and put a soothing hand on hers. She looked at him and smiled, he knew what it's like, being the prettiest face of everyone. Artemis looked back at the screen and saw James occasionally looking down at Artemis with an expression she never seen James make before, which made the real Artemis who was sitting on the couch watching this happen, blush. As soon as their bit on the screen was down, all eyes were the two of them.

"I'm going to bed," Artemis said, standing up, both James and Finnick's hands dropped from her side, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," everyone chorused as she walked up the stair to her room.

"You should go to James, training is tomorrow and you need your rest," Mags said, James went upstairs rather quickly and went to sleep fast. Finnick went to his own room later that evening, it separated James and Artemis's room. He's always been a light sleeper and when he heard the soft sobs coming through the walls, he knew something was wrong.

"James?" he heard Artemis's voice ask.

"Rosie? What's wrong?" James mumbled

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Artemis sobbed, "But-" Finnick no longer heard Artemis's voice, then a door closed.

James carried Artemis to his bed and in Artemis curled into his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. They both felt at peace and home.

"James, wake up," Finnick said opening the door, "Where's Artemis?" then with a flip of the lights Finnick saw Artemis laying next to James, eye slightly puffy from crying as she woke up.

"Um," James said as he sat up, Artemis saw Finnick and Marius behind him.

"I better go," Artemis said darting past Finnick and going with Marius to her room.

"Don't use all your strength in training, alright? Keep your specialty a secret for private training," Finnick said.

"What about Artemis?" James asked.

"I'm going to her room now to tell her what to do," Finnick said leaving James to get dressed in his training suit with black army boots. He heard Artemis's light foot steps as he left his room, he saw her in a similar training suit with the number 4 on her back and chest.

"Hey stranger," she laughed before going downstairs as she tightened her pony tale and Finnick left her room, straightening his blue shirt.

* * *

**_AN: Well, well well...what is Artemis up to? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	3. Deals with the Devils

**_AN: Hey there! Super happy to get this chapter out! School is about to start for me and it's going to be a crazy first few weeks. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, read & review._**

* * *

"Art, remember what I told you," Finnick said as Artemis got in the elevator with James.

"I know Fin," Artemis sighed, "Mysterious, but have a bold moment. Flirty so the guys get distracted and talkative so the girls are open."

"Exactly," Finnick smiled, "And don't make the careers your enemy, gain them if you wish, but I recommend you do. It will keep you alive," the doors closed and the elevator shot down to the Training Center.

"I'm, um, sorry, for last night," Artemis said, "Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright, I mean your worrying about your family and it makes you miss home."

"Yeah," Artemis mumbled as the elevator stopped making her stiffen. Artemis's jump suit's pants were actually shorts and her sleeves were long, while James's jumpsuit was the opposite, as well as every other tributes jumpsuit.

"Mermaid," Artemis heard someone say as she walked out of the glass elevator, her tattoos shined in the light.

"Gather around!" Atala, the head trainer announced, "In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other Tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife," Artemis walked over to the archery area, when she felt she had someone behind her.

"Hello there," Roman said from behind Artemis.

"Hi," Artemis said, sweetly.

"Your different than the rest of us, why?" Roman asked, Artemis risked a glance to James who was at the ropes course, he gave her a fierce shake of his head, telling her that Roman wasn't worth it.

"Well," Artemis sighed, "There are different fish in the sea, I guess I'm one of those different fish," she glanced to the bow in her hand, "Never thought of you for a bow and arrow guy."

Roman gave a deep chuckle as Artemis giggled, "Nah, axes are my specialty," Artemis laughed at herself as Roman strut towards the axes station.

"Need help?" a trainer asked, making the careers look to Artemis.

"How about I shoot then you ask if I need help?" Artemis sneered, notching a arrow into the bow string, pulled the string to her lip, and focus on her target. She took a deep breath and as she exhaled she released the arrow letting the go. The entire training hall went silent when they heard the arrow connect with the target's heart. She turned to the trainer and lifted her eyebrow.

"You clearly do not need any help," he smiled, he was about twenty four, obviously strong, very attractive. The trainers seemed normal looking despite being from the Capitol, they could be placed in a district and easily blend in.

Artemis continued with archery for a bit, but got bored and mindlessly twirled it as she went to put it back.

"Bored already?" Dax asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I mean archery is good and all, but not what I want to be doing right now," Artemis swayed to the climbing exercise of the rope course station and watched several tributes fall off of the giant wall.

"Alright, most so far have started straight from the bottom, but why don't you try a running start," the female trainer said, Artemis saw Topaz stand up from being knocked down. Artemis glanced over to James as she back up from the wall, he gave her a nod and smile of encouragement.

"She's not gonna make it," a game maker said seeing Artemis getting ready to go up the wall. Suddenly Artemis sprinted towards the wall and launched herself onto it, letting her fingers and feet dig into the rock. She climbed extremely quickly dodging the falling objects as if they were coming at a snails pace. With one giant push off the wall, Artemis flipped off the wall and landed on the ground smoothly while shooting the game makers a quick look of 'Really?'

"You got their attention," James said standing next to Artemis seeing the smiling Careers.

"Your turn big boy, impress them," Artemis whispered. James chuckled and went towards the wrestling station.

"What's he gonna do mermaid?" Topaz asked as the careers came closer to Artemis, watching James.

"Watch," Artemis smirked not looking at any of them.

"How many do you want to attack you?" a trainer asked.

"Five," James smiled, suddenly men ran at him from random angles and he was able to 'kill' them extremely quickly, resulting in Artemis laugh. Everyone seemed confused on these District 4 tributes by the way they acted. One word that came to most of their minds was; Mysterious.

"Come on, James," Artemis said as she walked past the wrestling station to the Hammock Making station, James was full of adrenaline and when his eyes followed Artemis, they were full of hunger.

"Training is different than from back home," James said as both of them easily completed the task, "I was waiting for you to come and slide under my feet or jump on my back," Artemis gave a musical laugh that caught the non careers attention.

"Trust me, I wanted to," Artemis giggled, "Out of reflex I was going to go to the swimming station, try and beat my record, but then I remembered, we're in the Capitol."

Lunch came, James and Artemis sat at the empty table in the middle talking nonchalantly to one another from either side of the table.

"Artemis," a small voice from behind her said, she turned around and saw a young girl from District 10.

"Hi," Artemis smiled, she saw Thomas, District 11, Dom, District 3, and Glaucious, District 6 behind her, "What's your name?"

"Wren," she beamed, "Can we sit with you?"

"I don't see why not," Artemis said then turned to James, "Do you James?"

"Nope, not at all," James said with a smile as he ate. The four sat down and talked, well James and Artemis mostly did, since the others were asking tons of questions to the District 4 tributes. They went back to training and the Careers were all over the two, trying to gain them on their side, knowing that the Careers would not survive against them.

On the elevator ride back to their suite James and Artemis felt good about what happened. Instead of chasing the Careers they were chasing them.

Finnick was pacing in the TV room, waiting for Artemis and James to come in, and see how training went. Did they get hurt? Did Artemis's short temper snap and they lost the Careers? Did they reserve their best skills for private training? They haven't said much the past few days and tomorrow is the last day of training

"Finnick!" Artemis called walking into the suite, making his heart stop.

"In here," Finnick said, trying to hide his nerves from his voice. The two walked in laughing, completely unharmed, and talking about training.

"I'm serious! Thomas was ready to run when you flipped that guy!" Artemis laughed.

"At least I didn't run up a rock wall that no one was able to climb them flip off it and act like a ninja," James pointed back.

"Oh please! That was on day one!" Artemis scoffed.

"How was training?" Mags asked strolling in with a cup of tea in her hand and an Avox carrying a tray for tea following behind her, snatching Finnick's chance to ask.

"Alright," Artemis shrugged placing a sugar cube in her cup of berry tea.

"The Careers? What happened?" Finnick asked extremely scared.

"Well," Artemis started, "You know how you said impress them and chase them?"

"Yeah?" Finnick asked on the edge of his seat, "You lost them didn't you?"

"No," James said leaning back.

"They chased us," Artemis smiled, "I mean, they haven't officially asked us for an alliance, but everyone can tell. It's too early for them to ask for alliances, they'll ask on the last day of training, which is tomorrow."

_Wow, _Finnick thought to himself, _For a girl who hates the Hunger Games, she certainly knows how it works._

"That's good!" Mags smiled.

"I have the biggest news!" Cosalleta screamed walking into the suit, Artemis gave a groan and pressed her head into the pillow that rested on Finnick's thigh.

"Yes?" Finnick stifled a laugh from Artemis's actions.

"My two lovely tributes are the most wanted thing!" Cosalleta smiled, "People can only talk about you guys! The Careers will soon be chasing you!" She sat down next to James, almost in his lap, "They all want an on screen kiss!"

"What!" James, Artemis and Finnick screamed, Artemis shot up

"That is a bad idea!" Artemis said, backing away from Cosalleta, but stopped when she felt Finnick behind her.

"Why?! It's Hunger Games gold!" Cosalleta blurted, everyone saw Artemis freeze.

"Art," Finnick whispered in her ear, "Go change and come for a walk," Artemis didn't move, her blue eyes in slits and locked on Cosalleta.

"Fin," Mags whispered, seeing her start to tremble. Finnick pulled Artemis up and off the couch then dragged upstairs. She came back out in her usual blue blouse and shorts.

"Come on," Finnick said as they walked down stairs, going to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Artemis asked, seeing that they were going up.

"The roof," Finnick mindlessly said.

"Why? Fin, I need to rest for training," Artemis sighed, then realized what she said, "Never mind," the doors opened and the late night breeze hit their skin. Artemis walked toward the darkest part of the horizon.

"I thought you would go over here," Finnick laughed, "I feel like you lost yourself and I've only known you for a few days."

"I'm becoming one of them," Artemis whispered, "I'm turning eighteen in three days," she looked at Finnick, "And I'm going to die."

"No! Artemis," Finnick took her shoulders into his hands, looking her in the eye, "You are way too skilled for your years and you need to fight them."

"How?" Artemis growled, "If I gain the Careers then I'm lost," Finnick gave her smile.

"I've got a plan, but I will tell you tomorrow night, ok? But please, just gain the Careers."

"Alright," Artemis sighed.

"Now, one more thing, no going to James's room tonight," Artemis blushed, "Yeah, you have something wrong, come to me. Okay?"

"Okay," Artemis nodded, "Can we go back in?"

"Why?"

"I'm freezing," Finnick gave a chuckle and they went back to the apartment.

_"It seems like everyone's eyes are on one pair!" _Caesar Flickerman gasped, _"Tune in tomorrow and find out who the buzz is about!" _That night Artemis walked out of her room and went into the only open door in the hall, not caring on who was next to her, she curled next to the person, clutching them like a life preserver.

* * *

The next day Finnick purposely made Artemis and James late, for a dramatic entrance with everyone in room looking at them. Artemis's long hair was not in any braids or pony tails, it was pin straight and had her bangs pinned in a small poof on her head.

"James," Artemis said, eyeing the Gamemakers, "Chaos."

"With pleasure," James said as Artemis went to The Gauntlet, the instructors didn't bother and try to stop her from running up to the station. Her time was the new record of all Hunger Games.

"Artemis," Dax said coming up to her as she walked to the fishing station where Topaz, Blaze, and James were waiting for her, "We need to talk to you," Artemis picked up a fishing line and started making a hook, "Well, you and James," the two looked up at the four standing Careers.

"Alright," James said.

"We're listening," Artemis said dully.

"We want you," Blaze said, "Both of you."

"Really?" Artemis smirked.

"Yes," Dax smiled warmly at Artemis, "Your skills impress us," Artemis noticed that the Careers didn't bother with the boys from 3 and 6, who turned on a coil fire. Artemis and James were on the fence about Roman, he didn't talk much and he stared at all of the girls inappropriately, Artemis knew she had to make the end of that.

"Alright," James said.

"We're in," Artemis finished as they walked to lunch.

"Good!" Topaz smiled.

* * *

Finnick was happy when the news came about the Careers gaining Artemis and James, he already warned them not to ever trust them though, Careers are only into winning for themselves. His thoughts then drifted to Artemis screaming at night, which suddenly ended when he heard footsteps in the hall and no door opening.

* * *

"Nervous?" James asked as they waited to go into the private training. The interviews were tomorrow, then the Hunger Games would really start.

"A bit. I mean, Finnick said he would put something special in there for me, don't know what it is, but he said it would show my best skills," Artemis said.

"District 4. Artemis Rose," a automated voice announced. The tributes watched Artemis stand up and walk into the training hall where the Gamemakers waited. Their hungry eyes wanting something from this gorgeous girl. Both tributes from 1 and 2 impressed the Gamemakers, but they lost interest during 3.

* * *

"Artemis should be up by now," Finnick said pacing in the apartment.

"She'll do fine," Mags sighed.

"I know, I hope she gets my message though."

* * *

Artemis glanced up at the Gamemakers who were impressed by her hand to hand combat, wrestling, axes, camouflage, edible plants and insects, fire making, fishing, hammock making, knives, knots, ropes course, wall climbing, shelter, slingshots, snare-setting, spears, swords, The Gauntlet, weight-lifting, but they wanted more. Artemis looked around the hall, seeing that she touched everything, then the hint of silver caught her eye.

They watched Artemis walk over to the station that she never even looked at, Tridents. Artemis's hand was hovering over the weapon, she hadn't touched one since her mother died. Her jaw stiffened as she picked up the three-pronged spear, twirling it in her hand feeling the natural way it moved in her hand. She looked at the target, focusing on it like it was a moving fish and took a deep breath. With a swift movement of her arm the trident went flying towards the target, but when it hit the bullseye it didn't stop till it hit the training hall wall. They all looked at the target and trident in shock.

"You may go, Artemis," Seneca Crane said.

"I was just leaving," Artemis sneered at the Head Gamemaker, as she began walking to the other exit, Peacekeepers escorted to a room where a Capitol soldier waited, "What's going on?" Artemis immediately asked, "Who are you?"

"You ask a lot of questions," the soldier said, taking her from the Peacekeepers possession. The soldier was about Ares age, but had the build of Finnick, "Follow me," he walked down the hall with Artemis following, wondering where he was taking her. She walked next to him for what seemed like the longest time and during this time he couldn't help but check Artemis out.

"What's your name?" Artemis finally asked, making the soldier falter a bit, most Capitol citizens had surgery to try to make their voice sound that sweet and kind, but hers was completely natural.

"Captain Adric Pearson," he said stiffly.

"Call me Artemis," she said looking forward, he was surprised, most Career tributes were mean and ruthless, and he knew of her family's past with the Rebels.

"Alright, we're here," they turned another corner where two double doors stood, as Adric approached them, they automatically opened. When Artemis went through the doorway she stopped dead in her tracks. This was President Snow's office.

"Artemis," Snow stood with a smile, "Welcome, please sit," her eyes narrowed as she and Adric sat in chairs in front of his huge desk, "Would you like some Wild Berry tea? I know it's your favorite."

"What do you wanted?" Artemis bitterly asked.

"Straight to the point! I like that! Such a change to the polite citizens of the Capitol," Snow said pulling out a file then looked at Artemis, "I want to show you something."

"Which is?" Artemis glanced to Adric, wondering what part he had in this.

"Something from your home," Snow turned a screen towards her and she saw her district home, her ocean. As the film continued, she saw the Head Peacekeeper's house, where bodies hung in the front yard by their necks.

"They rebelled," Adric said as the camera zoomed on the bodies.

"Oh my god!" Artemis screamed, tears flooded down her face as she saw her father and Troy hung by their necks, dead with the words '_Rebels Be Warned_' written across their chests, "Who did this?!"

"Adric did," Snow smiled, "He killed your father and your brother, Troy," Adric looked shocked learned that the people he ordered men to kill were part of Artemis's family.

"Why did you show me this?!" Artemis growled.

"You are very much like your mentor, beautiful," Snow stood up, "Something that the people of the Capitol love. A Victor who is beautiful."

"What is your point?" Artemis snapped.

"Many people already want you," Snow simply said walking behind Artemis's chair, looking a pictures, "To amuse them, please their desires," Artemis glanced at Adric with fire in her eyes, knowing what Snow meant.

"How's this relevant?" Artemis growled.

"By winning the games, you can make many people happy," Snow said, his voice made Artemis want to rip his throat out, "I want to strike a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes, I will secure your winning, and all what you have to do is hand over your so called 'free will', and become like your mentor."

"And if I refuse?"

"I will kill your remaining brothers, loved ones, and friends," Snow hissed into her ear, "Swan."

"No," Artemis said standing up, facing the president, "I wasn't chosen to be given the win, other volunteered, I won't let Ja-" Artemis paused, "I won't let the other tributes die so you can use me as a sex toy!"

"I prefer, courtesan. But, you can get paid, some choose money others choose secrets. I'll give you two payments, a choice of whatever you want and I'll bring whoever you want back from the dead."

"That's impossible," Artemis glared.

"I never thought you were one to doubt me, I mean, you know where mother truly lays to rest and where your newly dead family members will be," Artemis's eyes widened as more tears streamed down her face, "Just sign the contract."

"Anyone?" Artemis asked as Snow walked to his desk and opened the file.

"Yes, and your family, friends, and district will be protected. I'll even eliminate your brother, Apollo, from the Reapings."

"Will I be able to go back home?"

"Of course! You'll leave District 4 when your needed. Do we have a deal?" Artemis swallowed looking at the pen in Snow's outstretched hand, she would be protecting the people of her district.

"I'll do it," Artemis almost let out a sob, Adric looked at her shocked, "But the games must be fair, you cannot help me, and if I do win **without** your help then the deal will be sealed."

"With the final tributes blood to seal it," Snow smiled as Artemis took the pen and signed the papers.

"The games will be fair?"

"Of course, dear Artemis," Snow said as Adric signed the papers as well, "Now go! Finnick and James must be worried," as Artemis backed out of the office she bit her lip and Adric saw that as soon as the doors were open she sprinted off the floor, not bothering taking the elevator.

"She's scared," Adric said.

"Well of course," Snow laughed.

"Are you really going to make the games fair?"

"Panem will see, they all will see what happens when you on going defy me," Snow said smiling at his newly signed contract with one of the most important allies of the Rebels.

* * *

**_AN: Oh no! Artemis made a deal with the devil! Or devils I should say! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I know it kinds jumped around a bit but so many thoughts and actions were going at once! Reviews are welcomed!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	4. Scores and Secrets

**_AN: Hey there people! Wow! Sorry to take so long to update, school just started for me and it's been crazy! So this is the Training Score and Interview chapter, where things heat up! Emotionally that is! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also! Please check out CelesteIzaFanLolz's story! This story's tributes are made by us other FanFic authors! The story's link is: s/9641645/1/300th-Hunger-Games-Syot-Open-D Please check it out, but before you do that! Here's a new chapter for ya! Enjoy!_**

**_*Disclaimer* I own nothing from the Hunger Games_**

* * *

Artemis ran to the floor below President Snow's floor, waiting for the elevator, crying her eyes out.

_Bing! _the elevator doors opened and as Artemis walked into the elevator and sank to the ground against the back wall, she suddenly became extremely aware that someone was in the elevator with her.

"Are you alright?" a man's husky voice ask, Artemis's head shot up and saw District 1 Victor Gloss, kneeling in front of her and his sister Cashmere standing behind him.

"No," Artemis whispered.

"Your Artemis right?" Cashmere asked, she nodded, "I'll take you back to Finnick ok?" she nodded again, "Gloss, let me," Cashmere sat down next to Artemis and held her in her arms as Artemis cried.

The elevator stopped on District 4's floor and Gloss left to get Finnick as Cashmere held the door open and Artemis.

* * *

"Where is she?" Finnick asked, "District 12 finished an hour ago," Cosalleta went to find Artemis while Finnick and James waited in the apartment. Suddenly a loud knocking came from the door, "Cosalleta?" Finnick asked opening the door, his eyes narrowed on the District 1 Victor, "Gloss what-"

"We found someone who belongs to you," Gloss said walking to the elevator. Finnick followed and saw a sight he never thought he would see, ever. Cashmere comforting Artemis as she sobbed in her arms.

"Artemis!" Finnick said sitting on Artemis's other side, Cashmere let Finnick take Artemis into his arms, "Where was she?" Finnick asked the two Victors.

"She ran into the elevator a floor below President Snow's office," Gloss said following Finnick into the apartment.

"Finnick," Cashmere said as Finnick laid Artemis on the couch next to James, "When Gloss went to get you, she told me something."

"What?" James asked.

"She said, 'Their dead, they rebelled, and-" Cashmere paused looking sadly at Artemis then waved the two Victors away from District 4's tributes, "She said she signed something from Snow," her low voice made Finnick freeze.

"They're dead James," they all heard Artemis whispered, "Papa and Troy, they rebelled because I'm here. District 4 is changing."

"How do you know, Art?" James asked stroking her hair.

"He showed me a video and-" her words were cut off by tears.

"Who?" James demanded, he hated feeling helpless.

"Snow, President Snow," Artemis growled.

"Thank you for bringing her back," Mags said coming into the room, "We appreciate it," Gloss gave a small smile then left while Cashmere stayed back for a moment.

"Finnick," Cashmere whispered, "If Artemis survives the games, tell her that I'll be there for her."

"I'll tell her," Finnick said as Cashmere left the apartment, "James why don't you go change, Artemis will be fine here," James reluctantly stood up and Finnick took his spot as Mags sat on Artemis's other side.

"Where's Marius? And Felecia?" Artemis asked, leaning into Finnick

"They're working on your interview outfits for tomorrow," Finnick sighed.

"Oh! Am I late?" Cosalleta squealed coming into the apartment, she saw that only the Panem symbol was on the screen, "Good! It hasn't started yet!" Cosalleta sat down in the shell looking circle chair, then noticed Artemis quietly crying into Finnick's shoulder, "What happened Artemis?"

"My father and brother died," Artemis said blankly as James came down stairs and sat next to Mags. The screen changed and Caesar Flickerman came on holding a piece of paper.

_"Good evening ladies, gentlemen, and eager tributes! Here are the readings from the 72nd Annual Hunger Games Training Scores. As you all know, the tributes had four days and one private training session to show their skills to the Gamemakers. The scores go from 1-12, 1 being the lowest and 12 being the highest," Caesar smoothly explained, "And now! From District 1! Dax McCall with the score of 10."_

"That's the score every career male gets," Finnick said to Artemis and James. Topaz got an 8, Roman an 9, Blaze an 8.

_"From District 4, James Evermoore," Caesar smiled at the rhyme, "With the score of 10."_

"Good job, James," Artemis smiled, her eyes swollen and now dry from crying.

_"From District 4, Artemis Rose, with the score of," he looked down and frowned, "Eleven!"_

"What!" Artemis asked.

"You must've impressed them," Mags smiled.

"Something did happen," Artemis winced, bitting her lower lip.

"What?" James asked.

"I threw a trident-"

"And you hit a Gamemaker?!" Finnick yelled standing up, his back facing her, "Artemis! How could you be so reckless!"

"No! That didn't happen! It, uh sort've went through the target and into the wall."

"Through!" Finnick asked, turning to Artemis, completely shocked.

"I barely threw it," Artemis shrugged, Finnick saw how Artemis didn't try to scrub off the tattoos on her, she adapted to them as if they were part of her natural skin. Her eyes looked at him as they shined with fresh tears.

"Well, that's enough," Mags said standing up, "Let's have some dinner," the five went to the dinning table where everyone except Artemis spoke, she occasionally nodded or shrugged.

_Great, she's becoming how tributes are at the beginning of the games, right after the Reaping, _Finnick thought to himself.

"So tomorrow's the interviews," Finnick said, Artemis looked up at him, silently asking the question she was dreading; _Will Caesar bring up my family?_, "And we will get you prepared for anything Caesar shall ask."

"Anything?" Artemis finally spoke, she voice dull and her expression annoyed, "So if he asks since my mother and father were rebels do I follow in their footsteps? Do I answer truthfully or do I act like a dipsy blonde and say," her voice changed high pitched, "Oh no Caesar, I had no idea that they were rebels, such a shame."

"I would advise you to go with the innocent and truthful route," Mags said, "Instead of letting out your whole fury out on the Capitol, put your mothers death behind it as well as her beliefs," Artemis smiled and gave a contempt smile.

"I'm done," Artemis said throwing her napkin on the table and walking up the stairs, as she did this she tore off her training uniform, threw it in the fire pit in the middle of the room, and slammed her door closed. Seconds later they heard the sound of shattering glass and a heartbreaking scream making everyone flinch.

"I'll go see how she is," James said standing from the table. As he went up the stairs he heard more glass break, quickly he opened the door he saw Artemis in her pajamas standing barefoot on broken glass with a red vase in her hands, "Art," her eyes looked at him, full of angry tears and completely lost, "You ok?"

"James," her tears filled her voice, the vase shaking in her hands, "I don't know what to do," James picked her up off the glass and onto her bed, but when he tried to take the vase, she clung to it tightly.

"Your not lost," James said in the kindest voice possible.

"Then what am I?!" Artemis growled, her eyes full of hate, "Your exactly like him," she said pulling herself away from James.

"Who?" James asked pushing back a strand of blonde hair.

"Troy! You're exactly like him!" Artemis cried, at first James thought she was just in pain, "You look like him! Talk like him! The only difference is your alive and he's not!" but then he saw the pure hatred in her eyes, "Get out!" Artemis said gripping the vase tighter.

"Aphro-" James started, suddenly Artemis threw the vase at him, but Finnick's quick reflexes caught it before it could even touch James.

"Go," Finnick whispered seeing Artemis arm herself with another vase. James hurried towards the door catching a final glimpse at the same blonde hair and blue eyes that kept him sane when his dad died, now she will do the same in the arena, even if it pains her to look at him.

"You're mine," James whispered before walking to his room.

"Art," Finnick said closing the distance between her and him, she backed away from him onto the shattered glass.

"I can't Fin! I can't!" Artemis sobbed.

"Tell me how you feel, ok? Tell me how I can fix this," Finnick said moving even closer.

"No," she shook her head, dropping the vase, "I feel lost, like my world is slowly shattering!" Finnick slowly walked towards her as she picked up a yellow vase filled with roses, "It's all because of him!" she yelled through sobs, Finnick quickly grabbed the vase and pulled Artemis into his chest, she fought him at first, but then just sobbed into his chest, "I feel like I'm stabbed with their lives, the darkness of their deaths," she whispered.

"And you want it gone?" Finnick asked scooping her up into his arms.

"More than anything," Artemis softly cried, Finnick carried her into the bathroom and set her in the shower, putting the water to warm and letting the water fall onto her, he went to grab some bandages, but her soft hand stopped his when she grabbed it, "Fin," her voice so small and innocent made Finnick immediately sit in front of her in the glass shower. Small trickles of blood from her feet washed down the drain as Finnick pulled out the small shards of glass.

"These pieces of glass are that darkness you saw and felt," Finnick whispered, "Once out, it can't bring you anymore pain," Finnick's voice seemed to calm Artemis's jagged breaths.

"How will I be able to do this?" Artemis asked, her hair sticking to her face, eyes wide and red, her silk pajamas clung to her body, "I'm one of them now, a pawn in his stupid twisted game."

"Artemis," Finnick said pulling her into his arms, both were now soaking wet as the water continued down from the shower head, "You are no pawn, you are the queen. James and I are your knights, because we want to protect you," Artemis looked at Finnick with almost dream like eyes.

"Who's the king?"

"There. Is. No. King," a smile slightly twitched on Artemis's face but she just buried her head into the crane of Finnick's neck. He could't tell if there were tears that touched his skin or the water, but either way he hugged Artemis close to him, not letting any of the darkness reach her.

"Will this be how it is after?" Artemis asked.

"After you win?" Finnick slightly smiled.

"No, after James wins," her eyes were on the blue swirling tile, "Will he be like this? Distraught? Lost? Angry?"

"Artemis, James will be destroyed if he wins," Finnick said rubbing her arm, "Because you would be gone," eventually Artemis stood up and walked over to her bed, avoiding the glass pieces that the Avox's were cleaning up.

"Can you stay?" Artemis asked, Finnick was walking towards the door as she laid down on the blue bed, "I would've asked James but," her voice trailed off as her eyes looked at the red vase a Avox was carrying out.

"Sure," Finnick smiled laying on her bed.

"Roman concerns me," Artemis blurted.

"How so?" Finnick asked as she curled next to him.

"He looks at the girls inappropriately," Artemis sighed, "I have to stop him," Finnick was taken back for a second, "I will be the last face he sees before he dies," Finnick glanced to Artemis who was looking at a red painting like she could burn it to pieces by looking at it, "He will be the only one I want to kill."

"What do you mean want?" Finnick calmly asked, even though he was freaking out on the inside, he knew Artemis hated the idea of killing people.

"Obviously Roman won't be the only one I will kill, but he's my target," Artemis glanced to Finnick, "Fin."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something," Artemis yawned, curling into Finnick's side, "Keep James alive as long as possible, you said your good at keeping promises," Finnick looked down at Artemis as she fell asleep.

"Sometimes," Finnick sighed making himself more comfortable next to Artemis, "I can't keep promises like that," soon both were fast asleep by the time midnight struck and they curled next to each other like they were made for each other.

* * *

By morning Artemis's eyes were completely dry and not swollen, she seemed happier, but when she woke Finnick wasn't next to her, James was.

"Where?" Artemis asked sitting up and looking around the room not noticing James, "Where's Finnick?" James was somewhat saddened by Artemis's question, but when her eyes landed on James, she smiled, "James?"

"Yeah," James smiled sheepishly, "Finnick had an appointment, something about setting things right, and asked me to take his spot."

"James," Artemis sighed, "I'm so sorry, about last night," Artemis looked at him with solum eyes, "I didn't mean to-"

"Hey," James interrupted, "Don't worry about it," they looked at each other, with their pajamas in both of their sights, both silently agreed to bother Cosalleta by walking down stairs in nothing but their pajamas. James with no shirt and only blue sweat pants on, while Artemis had on a skimpy silk top and shorts, both blue. As they walked down the stairs they could hear the shrilly voice of Cosalleta.

"Oh! Here they are now!" Cosalleta gushed, her face in a big grin which fell when she saw her tributes almost naked on the foot of the stairs.

"Hey Cos'," Artemis teased walking towards the table holding James's hand.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Cosalleta growled.

"Getting food, what else would we do?" James asked as Artemis started eating.

"You are not properly dressed! James, cover your chest!" Cosalleta yelled.

"I don't know, I kinda like it," Artemis teased as she placed her hand seductively on James's chest, "Don't you think, Felicia?" the two stylists were having trouble containing their laughter, but their two mentors were already laughing their asses off.

"They're only joking Cosalleta," Mags sighed as Cosalleta's face went red, but everything silenced when they heard the Capitol anthem.

"Attention. All Tributes. Tonight will be the Interviews. Prepare yourselves wisely. This is your last chance to impress the Sponsors before you enter the Arena. Good Luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor," the automated voice ended and Finnick stood.

"Marius, Artemis, lets get started," Finnick said Mags gave a small smile to Artemis as she stood.

"How's James gonna prepare?" Artemis asked.

"I'll help him darling, for the type of angle we're going for he needs my area of expertise." Mags said as James and Felicia went to get James ready.

"Finnick, if its alright. My prep team needs to work on Artemis all day," Marius said as she sat down in her styling chair in front of the two.

"Fine, as long as they don't make any noises. Artemis needs to hear me clearly," Artemis quickly bathed then sat back in the chair as Finnick went through the interview process. James soon joined them in the prep room but they ignored him and Artemis continued her practice with her hair in curlers. She straightened her back and lifted her chin making small jokes to Finnick, who was pretending to be Caesar. Her prep team worked silently, talking to each other only through looks and nods. Finnick soon left to let the prep team finish.

"Netting?" Artemis asked seeing silver fish netting heels in a box that Marius brought with her dress bag. She glanced to James who was silently watching her, he wore a black pants and white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and he was wearing a masculine shell necklace. He looked dressed up as well as casual.

"Ok James, you may go," Felicia said, James saw Artemis' worried eyes as he began to walk out of their shared dressing area. Her prep team was still curling her hair as Marius returned in a dramatic fashion. James caught a glimpse of the clock, how could it already be evening?

"Ow!" James heard Artemis yelp as he and Finnick walk towards the door, he wanted to got back and save her.

"Don't worry, probably slightly burned her neck with a curling iron," Finnick said, he saw Mags go into the back room, "Let's go down to the stage. Artemis will meet us there with Mags."

"But-" James started looking back at the door he just walked through.

"No buts, come on," Finnick said pushing James into the elevator. About twenty minutes passed and everyone was waiting for Artemis to arrive. Then the sound of fast passing clinking heels filled the air.

"Finally," a stage hand sighed, James turned around seeing Artemis looking stunning before him. She had on a blue high low dress that was cut in layers. It had silver straps connecting to the top and exposed her back. The skirt looked like water that exposed her golden legs and her silver fish net heels were scrunching around her ankle. Artemis's hair was curly with blue, sea foam green, gold, and even blonder highlights, that was parted to the side with sea flowers flowing through it, silver diamond netting like earrings and shell like jewelry covered her body. Her natural smokey eye make-up made her blue eyes sparkle even more.

"Art," James whispered seeing Artemis, her smile widened with the red lip stick on her lips.

"Miss Rose! I hope your mentor filled you in!" the stage hand said as she walked towards James with Mags behind her, "You go on, talk to Mr. Flickerman, then take your seat next to the male from District 3, okay?"

"Alright," Artemis said as Finnick approached her. She his extremely handsome face. His tall, muscular, and athletic body,with tan skin, bronze-colored hair, and "incredible" sea green eyes making Artemis do nothing but smile.

"Did they hurt you?" James asked.

"They injected me with something to turn my tears gold," Artemis growled, "Hurt like a bitch."

"Why?" Finnick asked looking closer see a red spot in the inner corner of both eyes that were slowly fading.

"Mermaid remember?" Artemis asked picking at her eye which Marius slapped her hand away.

"Hey," a person whispered from behind Artemis, the voice was nervous and when Artemis turned she saw Adric.

"Adric? What are you doing here?" Artemis asked, he wasn't checking her out this time, he looked sad and guilty.

"I came to apologize and watch the show," Adric smiled weakly. She looked at him with sad and disgusted eyes.

"How do you know him?" James asked, as Artemis backed away from Adric and closer to Finnick.

"He was there when Snow told me," Artemis whispered, "He-" her words cut off as she saw Dom approach her. Finnick, James, and Adric saw her completely change as she smiled and batted her eyes at him.

"Artemis," Dom smiled as Glaucious walked up next to him. Artemis quickly glanced around and saw the Careers on stage, "I don't have much time, but if things go south with the Career bobble heads, you are always welcomed to join us."

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind," Artemis smiled as Dom walked away to the stage.

"You're popular," Adric said.

"She has the skill set that will keep everyone she wants alive, alive," Finnick said as his eyes narrowed.

"Miss Rose! You're next!" a stage hand said pulling Artemis to wait off stage with Finnick following.

"Remember what we practice, I'll be in right here," Finnick whispered as Artemis saw Dom stand up and sit next to his district partner, April.

"And now from District 4! District 4?! We know her as our Mermaid! Please welcome the lovely, Artemis Rose!" Caesar Flickerman announced, Artemis walked forward to be visible and the crowd cheered wildly as she walked to standing Caesar. Her smile wide as Caesar gestured towards her, Artemis gave a small spin making Caesar laugh, "Please have a seat!"

"Hello Caesar!" Artemis gave a flirty smile then winked to the audience some men swooned and one fainted.

"That was quit the entrance at the opening ceremonies! Tell me, how did you feel when you went through the Capitol?"

"Well first Caesar, I absolutely adore your sea green outfit!" Caesar gasped and the audience laughed which made Artemis smile, "I was nervous, I was so exposed, literally, but then again I felt like I was flying, and being as exposed as I was it made it feel even more real."

"When I first saw you, I was shocked and my heart skipped a beat. A gorgeous young lady was smiling, waving no fear on her face seemed to enjoy the time of her life!"

"Caesar, for me, my heart was stopped the moment I stepped onto that chariot," Artemis smiled at the audience.

"What do you think your parents would say, all the way from beautiful District 4, about that entrance and your training score of eleven!" a sudden pang went through Artemis, her smile vanished as she blankly stared at the stage floor, "Artemis? Is something wrong?"

"Um," Artemis looked at Caesar then across the audience, golden tears pricked her eyes, "I, um, wouldn't know what my parents would think."

"And why's that my dear?"

"My mother died when I was a little girl and," Artemis saw Adric in the audience shaking his head furiously, "A few days ago my father and one of my brothers died, in a, um, fishing accident."

"Such heart break, Artemis. I am so sorry," Caesar said taking her hand, Artemis gave a small smile then looked at a camera.

"Thank you Caesar, but I'm defiantly sure that my other brothers are concerned with me spending my eighteenth birthday in the Arena instead being home," suddenly Caesar's face lit up.

"Well! If the odds are in your favor, the Capitol must throw you a birthday party before you return to District 4!"

"Only if you wear this fabulous sea green outfit!" Artemis laughed, Caesar's hair, eyebrows, suit, and eyelids were all dyed sea green.

"For you dear mermaid, anything," Caesar laughed as he took Artemis's hand and stood, "Ladies and gentlemen! Artemis Rose! Our Mermaid!" the audience cheered wildly as Artemis gave a small bow, Dax stood up from his seat to the left of the stage where twenty-four chairs sat on a wing and helped Artemis down the steps to her seat next to Dom, "What a gentleman!" Caesar gasped, "But we all know that the next tribute would've defiantly helped Artemis, please welcome District 4's fisherman! James Evermoore!"

"Do we have a deal?" Dom whispered.

"Is James included?" Artemis said nodding slightly to James.

"Yes, of course."

"Then we have a deal," Artemis whispered turning her attention to James.

"Tell me, is there a special lady back home in District 4?"

"Well," James said rubbing the back of his neck, "Um, kinda."

"You can tell us! We will keep your secrete!" Caesar winked to the camera and audience.

"I've known her my entire life. I'm been friends with her brother forever, she's like sunshine. A smile always present, eyes that sparkle like stars," Artemis looked very confused as the camera turned to her, "She's a goddess and it breaks my heart to see her heart, Aphrodite," Artemis's eyes widened as she looked at James, "I don't think she can see me as someone else besides her brother's best friend."

"That's so sweet," Caesar said, "Well, your plan is simple! Win the games and she'll be yours!"

"It's not that simple."

"Why is that?"

"She's on this stage right now," Artemis's face flamed red as the camera's split screened the two, then their eyes met each other then the audience, including Caesar gasped. The highlights and her tattoos shined gold, as if some sort of light was generating through Artemis.

"Artemis?" Dax asked, "Are you ok?" she looked at him and everything shined brighter, Artemis looked at Marius who just nodded to her.

"Oh, you know. Love is in the air and my mermaid senses are tingling," Artemis laughed and the audience joined her.

"Well, well, well," Caesar teased, "Our glowing mermaids fisherman, from District 4! James Evermoore!" Caesar announced before James took his seat next to Artemis and the cameras were locked on the two. Artemis caught a glimpse of James's brown eyes looking at her and the glowing increased.

The interviews continued then soon finished, the sponsors were very pleased with this years tributes. The tributes waved to the sponsors, some blew kisses, letting the sponsors see them one last time before disappearing as the floor below them sank and the lights on the tribute wing faded black.

"The glowing hasn't stopped," James said as they walked to their mentors and stylists.

"Marius make it stop," Artemis said and with a push of his watch the glowing vanished from her body.

"That stunt Marius was brilliant!" Finnick smiled making Artemis laugh.

"Artemis?" Adric asked coming up to the group, Artemis's smile faltered.

"Adric? You're here, again," Artemis said.

"May I speak with Miss Rose alone for a moment?" Adric asked Finnick and Mags.

"No," Finnick said bluntly.

"What Finnick means, we don't think that is best due to the fact that the games start tomorrow," Mags quickly covered up for Finnick.

"It will be very quick, I assure you," Adric said.

"Fine, but if she's not up in ten minutes, your a dead man," Finnick growled before leaving the stage area.

"What? What do you want? Haven't you caused me enough pain?" Artemis asked.

"I came to warn you, tomorrow in the Arena, do NOT think of home."

"Why are you helping me? You're a Capitol soldier who murdered my family members," Artemis growled.

"I didn't, my men did."

"Oh, so you just supervised?"

"We all have something that Snow wants us to do," Adric whispered harshly to Artemis, her eyes widened, "He has people I care deeply about in danger, I have to obey him, just like you have to as well."

"You're a Capitol pure-blood, a Captain in the army, why should I believe you?"

"Because," Adric paused then pulled Artemis out of prying eye's sight, "I'm from District 4, like yourself."

"What!" Artemis screamed.

"Shh!" Adric hissed looking around, "My parents were killed in a fire when I was a babe, a Peacekeeper took me in and then sent me to the Capitol to train to be a soldier."

"Then who do you care about? You were raised by Peacekeepers and lived in the Capitol!" Artemis hissed, but Adric just looked at her, "Why are you helping ME?"

"You're different then others. Something about you seems familiar."

"Yeah, you murdered my father, that's what familiar about me," Artemis said backing away from him, "And you witnessed me selling my soul to the devil."

"Artemis!" Adric called as Artemis walked to the elevator.

"What?" Artemis growled turning around.

"In the games, if you need help, just say my name and you'll be helped," Adric looked at her with pleading eyes, wanting her to trust him. Her angry expression softened and she nodded.

"Adric," Artemis sighed, "As much as I hate to say this," she paused, "I don't want to hate you," she then walked into the opening doors and hit her floors number, when the doors began to close she saw a blur enter the elevator.

"Art," Dax smiled as Artemis faced him with a smile.

"Daxie?" Artemis teased, but he shook his head seeing through the act.

"You're cleaver," Dax said as Artemis moved closer to him, he could smell her sweet scent and hot peppermint breath.

"How?" Artemis whispered looking Dax in the eyes.

"You draw me to you," Dax said pushing Artemis against the wall, "Your a distraction," she gave a mischievous smile.

"Just wait until the games. You don't want to harm a huntress the night before a great hunt," Artemis trailed her finger down Dax's chest. She did feel a spark when she saw him, but she wanted a fire. The elevator stopped on his floor and as the doors opened Dax took one long kiss for Artemis's lips.

"See you in the games, Art," Dax said as the doors closed with a smirk. Once in her apartment, Artemis sighed. Her entire district was going to watch her die and join her family in the Otherside.

_No! You have to stay alive! For Poseidon, Ares and Apollo!_ Artemis thought to herself as she sat downat the table for dinner. She remained silent as others talked. Finnick saw that it wasn't a grieving silence, it was a planning silence.

"Art?" Finnick asked making her pause from walking upstair, her eyes met his and he look concerned, "I need to talk to you," Artemis walked over to where he sat in the living room.

"Alright," Artemis said even though it wasn't a question, she never changed out of her interview dress, so she played with the loose pieces of fabric.

"In the arena, you'll be treated differently," Finnick said, "The boys they might try somethings."

"Fin, I've been training to survive my entire life, I think I can handle it."

"So you could handle Dom, Glaucious, or Thomas trying to rape you?" Artemis froze, she never thought of that, "Exactly what I thought. Stay close to James, don't get to close to them. And the Cornucopia, if you have the upper hand to get there, take it and do not hesitate to kill tributes because they will not hesitate to kill a pretty face who scored high like you."

"I got it," Artemis whispered.

"One more thing, each tribute is allowed a token from their district," Finnick pulled out a brass necklace with a diamond shaped flower, a turquoise bead, and then a beautiful tear drop blue crystal. Artemis saw this type of necklace before, on the statue of Percika. The crystal was known for protection because of the metal holding it like vines or sea weed and this necklace was rumored to be lost in the sea, only letting a new goddess wear it, "I had the Gamemakers or Capitol specialists modify it, so its completely safe, cant choke you or cut you, once on it doesn't move. Only you can remove it," Finnick carefully placed it in her hands.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, for everything," Artemis said kissing Finnick's cheek.

"Go sleep. The games are tomorrow," Artemis looked at the necklace as she walked upstairs, tearing off her clothes, shoes and jewelry as she opened her door she saw James sitting on her bed.

"James?" Artemis asked gently placing the necklace on the table nearest to her, "What are you-?"

"Do something for me?" James asked as she sat next to him in her underwear. James had seen her completely naked, her body pressed against his during the opening ceremonies, Artemis didn't care anymore.

"Sure," Artemis said without thinking.

"Don't leave," suddenly she emerged in a kiss. At first Artemis thought James wanted to get THAT done before the games in case one of them died, but as the kiss deepened Artemis felt the pure lust and desire in it.

"James," she whispered.

"You want me to leave," James pulled away, "I'm so sorry Art," he started rambling.

"No," Artemis sighed, placing a hand on his cheek, "Take these off," she tugged on his grey t-shirt.

"You-what?"

"Don't make me repeat that," Artemis breathed, "I want to, with you," Artemis pauses, knowing that if things go in her favor in the games, her next words would be a lie, "Only you," There lips clashed and James pushed Artemis onto the bed, raking his hand up her exposed thigh as their kiss deepened. He then started trailing kisses down her body; over her breasts and down to her stomach. The heat was unbearable and Artemis lightly moaned. James left her eyesight for a second and she heard clothing move making Artemis slightly blushed. He appeared in front of her again and kissed her collarbone, up her neck, and her nose. Their bare bodies melted together in pure pleasure as the satin bedsheets curled and tangled with their always moving bodies.

* * *

"Is the arena made the way I specified?" Snow asked Seneca Crane as they sat in his rose garden.

"Yes sir, everything you said from the reapings to the outfits have gone according to plan," Seneca glanced at the mighty Snow, "May I ask sir, why this area for the arena?"

"I want our Victor to never feel safe, even at home," Snow darkly laughed cutting the thorns to a black rose as he waited, waited for his prize.

* * *

**_AN: Hello there readers! I know this was a long one, but I absolutely love it! I'm going to put links to Artemis's interview dress and token below so you understand what I meant...reviews are always welcomed and the next chapter is the ARENA! So excited!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**

* * *

**__****_Please look at my profile, for some reason I am unable to post the links here in the story._**


	5. The Arena's Dark Side

**_AN: Hey there! Wow what busy few weeks I've had and I am so glad I am getting this chapter out to you guys! So sorry it took so long! I changed a few things from the original way things are done in the Hunger Games and I hope you like it! Well here's the chapter you have all been waiting for! Artemis's birthday / entering the arena! R&R!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_*Disclaimer* I own nothing from the Hunger Games._**

* * *

When Artemis woke she had a guilty conscious hanging around her. Mind aching she slipped out of James's embrace and slid into appropriate clothing as well as her token. She looked back at sleeping James and saw how peaceful he looked, his face not showing the fear that was painted across Artemis's eyes and cheeks. She was going to enter the arena today. She heard James slightly moan as she waked towards the door.

"Art?" he deep sleepy voice asked, fighting the urge to go back to sleep.

"It's time to get up," Artemis could barely say. _Why do I feel guilty? _Artemis thought to herself as she walked to the breakfast table with a high dignified look. Finnick and Mags picked out a plate for Artemis and James; she had mostly fruits, bread and some meat while James had the opposite. She was almost done when James came down stairs, but Artemis made no move to greet him or even show she knew he was there. She just looked at Finnick. His green eyes watching her every move like a mother with a new born child.

"Art," Finnick started, but stopped when the prep team walked into the apartment. He saw the tears forming in Artemis's eyes as she went to them, she was dying on the inside. With one glance back to her mentors and district partner, she vanished from their sight. Where she was quickly bathed, dried and Marius began handing Artemis her outfit.

"This feels like a wet suit, but more durable," Artemis whispered feeling her push up sports bra and underwear. Her actual uniform was a sleeveless, turtle neck, blue top connected to tight black shorts. Everything was tight and made for running/swimming as well as made up as the same material as her undergarments. Artemis wore black boots that were like the ones she wore in training only shorter and skin tight. When she heard a knock on the door, she quickly tucked in her token from sight.

"Artemis Rose," Adric's voice said from behind the door.

"Good luck Artemis," her prep team said with sad eyes.

"You'll go far," Marius said squeezing her arms then opened the door, "She's ready," Adric's eyes didn't look at Artemis, he stood in sharp military stance, arms back and chin raised.

"I am here to escort you," Adric said in a military tone.

"Alright," Artemis breathed as she nervously tugged on her side fish tail braid, all her highlights still in her hair as well as her nail polish on her fingers and toes. The two walked to the elevator and stood in silence as they road up to the roof, "Where's Finnick? Why did Marius say good-bye, usually its a mentor who says good-bye before we leave, what's going on?"

Adric gave a deep chuckle, making Artemis cross her arms over her chest, "He's waiting for you in the launch zone," Adric said sternly, but then watched the tattoos on Artemis's arms shake, "Are you nervous?"

"Yes," Artemis breathed looking at him, Adric's eyes were looking her over in concern.

"Don't be, think of your best memories of home," his eye caught a glimpse of the necklace chain, Adric swiftly pushed it out of sight, "You have the advantage."

"What?" Artemis asked as the doors opened where the hovercraft waited with most tributes in it, while others were still arriving.

"Artemis Rose," Adric said as they stepped onto the hovercraft ramp. Adric stepped behind Artemis, making her even more nervous.

"Arm," the woman said holding an injection gun. Artemis reluctantly gave her arm, but felt two needles go into her, "It's your tracker," Adric slightly nudged Artemis forward into the hovercraft. She saw Dax, Roman, Dom, Topaz, Blaze, and April already in the craft waiting with Peacekeepers separating them.

"Sit here," Adric said sternly making Artemis sit down next to a Peacekeeper and in front of Dax. Adric sat down next to her and slightly rubbed his arms against hers, "Don't say a word," he whispered to her.

"Artemis," Dax said catching her attention, "Be careful where you run today," Artemis bit her tongue, "I **need** you alive," his words sounded like a plea bargain, he needed District 4's tributes to help him survive, anyone Artemis or James were with were going to be protected.

"James Evermoore," a deep voice said, Artemis immediately watched James sit down, his brown eyes sad as he glanced at her. Artemis kept looking at the tributes and how they were arranged.

"Boys are one side, girls on the other," Adric whispered to Artemis as the hovercraft ascended into the air. She looked around and noticed that Adric was the only soldier on the hovercraft.

"Where are the other soldiers?" Artemis whispered, Adric glared at her but stopped knowing that this would be her only question.

"Waiting at the entrance for the tributes. I was assigned to escort," his voice suddenly dropped even lower, "President Snow's favorite tribute," his words made Artemis flinch as the journey to the launch zone wasn't long and Adric made Artemis leave first. Everyone was in line by district number in front of a steel door, waiting to go into the long hallway of doors where their launch room waited.

"Artemis Rose," the man dully said, he's been on this job for far to long. As Artemis stepped forward she barely felt James's slight squeeze of her arm. The steel door opened and quickly closed after Adric and Artemis entered the hallway. They walked through the half circle finding Artemis's chamber.

"Here," Adric abruptly opened a door from the several in the hall. Artemis took one step through the door way and saw him. Finnick. She dashed from Adric's side and into Finnick's waiting arms.

"Why aren't you with James?" Artemis finally found her voice.

"He wanted Mags. He didn't say why, but I was happy to comply," Finnick gave a cheeky smile before turning around grabbing a belt and putting it on Artemis's hips, it was obviously not designed for holding weapons but it could if someone tried, "You don't really need this, but it will help."

"I don't want to win," Artemis whispered glancing at Adric, "I can't."

"Just remember what I told you. Be careful at the cornucopia, its a blood bath, unless you get there first," Finnick gave a small smile.

"One minute," an automated voice said.

"If your alone and think of just offering yourself to the careers, think of home. Don't put your remaining brothers through hell because of your sadness," Finnick wrapped Artemis in his arms, she took in his scent, clinging to it like a small child with a blanket, "You can do this," Finnick released Artemis as she walked into the tube, and when she stepped onto the white disk it glowed.

"Don't step off early, the Gamemakers will blow you sky high," Adric said before a glass tube went around Artemis and out of instinct she tried to reach for Finnick as her disk began to rise. The smell of sea water filled her nose, the sound of crashing waves filled her ears.

_Were they teasing me of home? _Artemis asked herself mentally. Then sunlight filled Artemis's eyes and then she saw it. She was surrounded by sea water, everyone was. The platforms were about a half mile off the coast. The cornucopia rested on the beach next to the fishing docks that seemed to be falling apart. The land was uninviting, dark almost dead. Artemis's gaze went around the scenery a little deeper, it looked like the dead version of District 4. Her eyes landed on the ocean, the way the currents moved wasn't natural. Then she saw it, a current going directly off her platform straight towards the shore. Artemis risked a glance to James who gave a fisherman tap on his thigh, they had the upper hand in this type of arena. The ocean would become their friend or enemy, depending on how the Gamemakers made it.

The holographic clock counted down as a man did as well. Artemis glanced over to the other careers, they looked deeply concerned.

_I bet they can't swim, _Artemis smiled to herself. The clock struck zero sending bodies into the water, Artemis swam and didn't surface until her boots touched the sand. She sprinted for a weapon and saw James doing the same. Dax and Roman were tight on her heels with Blaze and Topaz closely following, exhausted.

Artemis kept a tight grip on her weapons as the guys from 7 and 8 ran towards her, with her death in their eyes.

"Where's 3 and 6?" Dax yelled as Topaz held a bow and arrow nervously as she saw Artemis throw knives into the skulls of the boys from 7 and 8. Many of the tributes were either drowning or still on their platforms.

"Throw it," Roman glowed holding a sword at Artemis's throat, James's eyes widened at the sudden turn of events, "Or I will kill you."

* * *

_Finnick's PoV - Third Person_

Artemis's bottom lip quivered as she looked at Roman. He suddenly changed from the creeper in the corner, to a threatening menace. Finnick nervously sat in the Mentor Room, which was a room that had one wall of only screens. A assistant to the Gamemakers sat by a desk ready to change the camera angle.

"Didn't expect that from Roman, huh pretty boy?" Brutus laughed seeing Finnick's nervousness, Finnick just gave him a glare as he watched Artemis look at Roman with wide eyes, "Yeah, my nephew is a true game changer, he's a wild card."

"Excuse me?" Finnick asked sitting up straight.

"Well your two tributes are completely open and easy to read. I mean they are the typical couple from District 4. The girl is a dead brain who is a looker and probably won her big eleven from stripping and giving the Gamemakers a show of her drop dead body, we all know that the guy has more muscle and no brain. Let's face it, your tributes aren't smart enough to make it out of this arena alive."

"You don't know my tributes," Finnick growled, "And I cannot wait till they prove you wrong, by winning."

"Did you forget Odair?" Enobaria laughed, "Only one gets out alive," then it hit Finnick, usually it didn't take so long for him to realize it, only one or none of his tributes will come home with him. His heart wanted Artemis but he knew a family needed James. Then he looked into those eyes, and knew.

* * *

_Arena_

"Throw it," Roman growled holding the last spear for Artemis to take, "At him," he pointed at the boy from District 12, who was one of the tributes still on his platform. He was younger than Apollo, maybe fourteen. Small boy with brown hair and grey eyes.

"I can't," Artemis whispered. Blaze's eyes narrowed on her as Blaze drew her own sword on her.

"Throw it," Blaze hissed. Artemis looked at James who looked concern, but with one reluctant sigh Artemis grabbed the spear and with a swift movement of her arm, the same way she threw the trident in front of the Gamemakers, went through the heart of the boy from 12 and hit the water before his body did.

"Damn!" Blaze laughed as Artemis pushed Roman's sword away from her and he walked to sharpen it.

"James," Artemis whispered as she went to collect supplies, "This place..it's-" suddenly a ear piercing scream entered the arena and they turned to see District 6's girl trying to out swim something, "Oh my god," Artemis unknowingly walked towards the water's edge. The girl was suddenly pulled down from the surface and never returned.

"What the hell?" Topaz asked seeing Artemis and James looking at each other worriedly.

"Come on, let's see what we got," Dax said Artemis walked over to Topaz, remembering what Finnick said about girls from District 1 and their archery skills, snatched the only bow and shaft from her hands.

"There aren't any tridents," Artemis said after going through everything.

"And Roman had you throw the last spear," Blaze said as they all made themselves comfortable, well they did Artemis didn't feel safe near any of them.

"James? You ok?" Topaz asked see James just staring at the docks.

"Art," James whispered, everyone got up from where they sat and walked over to James.

"Oh!" Artemis gasped looking at the docks, "No," Dax looked at docks, seeing a pink flower painted on a stilt, but the darkness was trying to go to it and the flower was slightly beginning to be tainted.

"What? The flower?" Blaze asked, "It's nothing."

"I painted that when I was a little girl," Artemis whispered then looked around her eyes narrowing as she recognized the dark, dying arena.

"Artemis," Dax started seeing Artemis tighten her grip on her bow. Knuckles white.

"I know what the arena is," Artemis growled turning towards the weapons, eyes darkening with anger.

"What?" Roman asked.

"The dark side of District 4."

* * *

**_AN: Hey there! I know this was really short and kinda obvious to what the arena was but it had to be place! Reviews are welcome and I hope to update soon!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	6. Somethings Don't Return

**_AN: Howdy! I know that the last chapter was short and very talkative but I hope this one is better for y'all! R&R!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_*Disclaimer* I own nothing from the Hunger Games_**

**_*Warning!* This chapter contains graphic content (Kinda)_**

* * *

"Get some weapons," James whispered into Artemis ear, she grabbed some throwing knives, tied two long daggers and two short daggers to her thighs, and swung her shaft onto her back with her bow.

"Art," Dax said making her freeze. Artemis walked over to him with a fake flirty smile, she had to keep up the charade with the careers. She stood next to where he sat and he looked up at her with an expression she couldn't read, "Here," he handed her something. Artemis opened her hand and saw a ring. A shiny gold band with a blue diamond shaped diamond.

"What it this?" Artemis asked sitting down next to Dax.

"Happy Birthday," he gave a sincere smile, it wasn't a trap to get to her or toy with her, he felt bad for Artemis, the arena and the day, most likely made her miss home and her family.

"Thank you," Artemis whispered as she kissed Dax's cheek. She looked around the cornucopia until she found a bungle of twine and tied the ring to her wrist.

"We shouldn't stay here," James said as he saw everyone except Artemis making camp.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Why?" Topaz nervously held a sword.

"He's right. This place isn't safe, if this is the dark side of our home then this beach and the cornucopia will be flooded when night falls," Artemis said.

"Then where do we go?" Topaz asked making Artemis smile.

"I think I got a place," Artemis said, "Come on," she slugged a small sleek fisherman bag on her back while tightening her grip on her knives.

"Roman, James go ahead and look for tributes," Dax commanded, "I don't want anyone to follow us," the two quickly disappeared over the sand dune as the rest packed their things and then the cannons fired. Everyone was silent except for Topaz, who counted out loud.

"Thirteen," Topaz said, "Eleven are left."

"Who? There's the six of us, the guys from 3 and 6," Blaze thought.

"The little girl from 10 and the guy from 11," Topaz said, "I saw him bolt when Dax killed the girl from his district."

"April," Dax said, "She ran with the Dom guy and I think she's injured."

"We better get going," Artemis pointed to the ocean, "Tides rising."

"Art," Dax said as the walked up the dunes, "How do you know its the dark side of District 4?" Artemis stopped on top of the sand dune.

"The ocean in District 4 never killed anyone, ever. So when I saw the safest place I know kill someone with a creature, I knew," Artemis turned back around and walked down to the street. But froze when she stepped off the sand. It looked like something tore the place and left only darkness, "Wow."

"We're going no where," Topaz whined, Artemis remembered how high she scored and wondered how, "We should head back."

"No one's stopping you," James said emerging from the woods with Roman following, blood was no where to be seen on either of them, "Place it empty, seems like everyone is avoiding town."

"We should too," Blaze said as they walked through the black district.

"No," Dax said moving next to Artemis, "They would expect that," tears were in the corners of Artemis's eyes when the group walked past the Victor Village, untouched.

"Guess they couldn't turn this dark," Roman scoffed.

"It was never good or evil, just there," James said seeing Artemis continue walking.

_"Who do you think will be picked?" _Peter's voice rang through the air.

"Come on," Artemis said pulling out a throwing knife, "We're not that far."

"Where are we going exactly?" Dax asked, but James just chuckled to himself.

"Can't tell you, don't want the Gamemakers destroying it," James said as the Careers walked further into the dark, dead and abandoned District 4.

* * *

_Finnick's PoV - Third Person_

"Do you know where their heading Fin?" Johanna Mason asked, Finnick looked up as Mags rubbed his back.

"No idea," his voice was low and ruff, "Dammit!" Finnick nocked over a chair.

"Fin," Mags whispered, sad seeing him like this.

"They had to do this! A dark side of our home?" Finnick looked to the screen, "Bring a close up on Artemis's face as well as James," the assistant quickly pushed a few buttons and the screen showed both Artemis's and James's faces. James had his eyes locked on Roman while Artemis's eyes were filled with sadness, "What was up with that voice?"

"The Gamemakers are playing with their memories," Mags sighed, "They want them to suffer more than the rest, thats the cost of popularity."

"No, it takes a year to build an arena, this was all part of some sort of twisted plan!"

"Like what? Torture who ever comes from our district?" Finnick looked at his tributes and then thought of the past week and its events. Then suddenly. Everything clicked.

* * *

_Arena_

"This is hard," James said to Artemis as they walked to a group of abandoned buildings, well ones they knew were abandoned in the real District 4, "Walking through here with no one else."

"Feels like after my mom died, this is what I saw, now its real," Artemis said as they walked up to a old hydro-mill, "We're here."

"This? This is your place? Why not one of your houses?" Blaze asked as Artemis walked up the stairs to the main office, where they can see everything in the district.

"Don't you think the Gamemakers would find that out and plant traps for them?" Dax snapped moving closer to Artemis as she knocked out all the moldy windows.

"But James and Artemis knew to come here, the Gamemakers would know that as well," everyone looked at the two.

"We've only been here once," Artemis said sitting at a desk, "It was one of the days that followed my mother's death and I ran here, everyone thought I went to the coves, beach or the cliffs, so they didn't bother following me. I actually ran here. James found me and took me home. Never been back since."

"Art," James whispered.

"I know," she sighed.

* * *

_Finnick's PoV - Third Person_

Artemis and James were the only thing the sponsors could talk about.

"Mister Finnick Odair," a female voice said from behind him, making Finnick turn away from the screen that showed his tributes in the lounge he went to.

"Yes?" Finnick asked, seeing a bright red haired woman in a black dress.

"My my my, look at her," she said walking towards Finnick and the screen while looking at Artemis, who was trying to get the Careers to stay in the mill, "Such a beauty and a beauty who can use some help."

"Meredith, I'm a simple district man, can you talk in a way so I can understand?" Finnick asked, he actually could stand the Capitolian woman. She was in her late 40's but looked like a teenager.

"Of course," she beamed, "I would like to give Artemis a birthday gift."

"But I haven't asked for anything," Finnick said leaning into the glass bar.

"I know. This is my own personal gift, off the sponsor record," Meredith said, "It's something that Artemis will never want to let go of."

"But what's the catch?" Finnick asked, Meredith gave a evil smile through her red lip stick as her black eyes went to the screen where the camera zoomed in on Artemis's angel face.

* * *

_Arena_

After about an hour of arguing they finally decided to stay in the mill till tomorrow. Roman said he would take first watch since Blaze didn't feel safe. Artemis couldn't sleep so she just laid on her sleeping bag. Memories of District 4 went through her mind calm, somewhat. The dark memories tried to sneak in but he soft touch of James'

"_Art_," she heard someone whisper her name in the dark. She immediately sat up and saw everyone sleeping, but Roman was missing, "_Artemis," _someone said her name in pain. Artemis shot up and looked around the dark office, _"Artemis," _Artemis ran out of the office and saw a figure moving around the hydro-mill's work area.

"Hello?" Artemis silently called suddenly something moved again.

_"Artemis!" _the voice screamed sending Artemis down the stairs, her eyes were wide as she realized she was weaponless. Something ran past her, making her turn towards it, spin in circles in the dark hydro-mill.

"Where are you?" Artemis asked, she couldn't scream without waking everyone.

"Here," a deep voice said before pulling her into darkness. She kicks and lashes out into the darkness as she feels things go around her wrists, rope. _Someone is tying me up! _Artemis screamed to herself, "That looks like it's suffocating you," a voice said unzipping her jumpsuit. A dim light comes around her, the Gamemakers want to see whats happening.

"Roman?" Artemis asks even though his hand is over her mouth, "What are you doing?" she pushed him away but his eyes were locked on her token which rested on the round of her breasts. Suddenly he was on top of her.

"You've been waiting for this," Roman smiled unzipping her jumpsuit completely off her body, "And you can't scream," he was right, she couldn't scream for help because the other tributes would know where they were. Roman tightened the rope that held her wrists as he unzipped his own jumpsuit.

"Please don't," Artemis whispered as she struggled to get free.

"I like a challenge," Roman growled pressing his lips on hers, she was completely crushed by his weight, "Come on play a little," his hands slid around the curves of her body.

"No," Artemis tried to say but Roman's tongue was already down her throat and he was inside her.

* * *

_Finnick's PoV - Third Person_

"James wake up!" Finnick pleaded to the screen inside the District 4 apartment, "Wake up!" but all what the screen showed was Roman on top of Artemis, struggling to get free, as Roman stole her innocence, "Dammit!"

* * *

_Arena_

James heard something thrashing and when he opened his eyes he didn't see Artemis or Roman anywhere in the office.

"Ow!" someone yelp, "You bitch!"

"Screw you!" Artemis's voice yelled. James shot up and looked out the window, scanning the room then saw Artemis's blonde hair sprawled against the floor. Immediately he bolted down the stairs and tackled the man on top of Artemis. She freed her hands and clothed herself.

"What the hell is going on?" James growled.

"James," Roman started zipping his jumpsuit, but fury came over James and he dragged Roman by his hair back up the stairs and into the office where the others began to wake up.

"What's going on?" Dax asked see James throw Roman into the office, Artemis came in soon after James, her eye forming a soft bruise around it and her lip was split open with blood barely leaving the wound, "Artemis!" he ran to her immediately.

"Look," Roman said standing up, "She came at me."

"Bullshit!" Artemis snarled as Dax held her close to him.

"Artemis," Dax said as Blaze and Topaz awkwardly stood between the fight, "Tell us what happened."

"You want to know? Fine," Artemis began explaining exactly what happened starting with the voice calling her name, not knowing of the danger that crept closer to them by the second.

"Your not coming near her," James growled as Artemis pulled hers and James's things together. She handed James his bag as she tightened her own bag to her back.

"We need to move," Artemis said her voice was shaken, making her seem weak, "We've been here to long."

"We're the Careers remember?" Blaze snapped, "We don't run, we hunt!"

"We don't run the show!" Artemis snapped, everyone took a step back away from her, "The Gamemakers do and they can kill us any second if they wish!" As soon as Artemis finished her sentence all the machines, lights, equipment in the hydro-mill came to life.

"What the hell?" Roman asked as they all walked towards the window.

Suddenly, faster than a breathe objects came rushing into the office. Dragging, biting, hurting the Careers. Mutations. Screams, growls and barking quickly filled the air. Artemis darted down the stairs when suddenly one of the beasts tackled her. Ready to eat her flesh.

"James!"

* * *

_LIVE FROM THE CAPITOL: CAESAR FLICKERMAN & CLAUDIUS TEMPLESMITH_

"My my Claudius! Look at those mutations!" Caesar laughed, "I believe Seneca Crane, Head Gamemaker, called them Hell Hounds."

"And hounds from hell they are! These mutts are built to tear off the flesh of humans at the smell of first blood, now that they've gotten a taste, nothing will stop them."

_"James!" Artemis cried out in pain trying to free herself from the vicious beast. _

"Uh oh, looks like our goddess as a hound attached to her, literally," Caesar said extremely concerned.

_James came barreling down the stairs while ripping off the hound on his shoulder when suddenly everyone heard a cannon fire. _

_"We gotta move! Come on!" James said helping Artemis up, they ran out of the mill and down into the District._

"Now Claudius, when James and Artemis run through this arena, where do you think they'll go?"

"That's a good question, you see this arena may look like the gorgeous District 4 we know, but in reality its taken every known safe place and turning it dangerous, Artemis said it herself, she always knew the ocean as safe place for her district people, but one of its creatures killed a tribute! Everything good is turned dark and everything dark is turned good, but Caesar, District 4 is the GOOD district in safety wise."

"It's safe to say that a tribute from District 4 will not be winning this year, I mean. How could they? This arena was built to directly drive these two tributes insane…if I were them, I would just want to get out, now."

* * *

_Arena_

The James was pulling Artemus, running away from the mill quickly, when they heard Roman and Dax calling after them. James let go of Artemis seeing her strides strengthen.

"Artemis, we can't go to the beach," James said as he saw her running path.

"Why? We have no where else to go," Artemis's eyes were wide with fear. Then she saw the plan on James's face, "No! James, no!"

"We have to split up," James said looking around the district square they stopped in.

"What! No!" Artemis cried, one of her worst fears were coming true.

"Roman is after you and he knows I would never leave you," James took Artemis's cheek into his hand, rubbing his thumb across her cheek bone as a gold tear slipped out.

"But you want to," her voice was small, she felt weak after what Roman did to her.

"Don't worry, we will see each other again, I promise," James said kissing the top of her head before vanishing into the Dark Woods.

"Artemis!" Dax called out, making her look towards where his voice came from.

"ARTEMIS!" Roman's voice was raging with anger, fear went through her and she quickly turned on her heels.

"Where do I go?" she asked out loud. She saw a row of connecting roofs and took her chance. Darting inside of a crumpling two story house, Artemis bounded up the stairs and sprinted through the window. She leapt from roof to roof trying to get away from Roman's voice.

"Artemis!" Roman's voice came from a slight distance, but Artemis kept running. Suddenly a Hell Hound jumped on the roof in front of Artemis, making her slide on the dirt roof and change direction. She leapt over the roof top and kept running. She saw a row of beach houses coming closer which have steeper roofs and were farther away from each other. With one slight move another hound jumped on the roof Artemis was just about jump on making her falter and slide off the roofs entirely. When she hit the ground a spike when through her rib cage and into her lung. She suppressed a scream, not letting Roman even be aware where she was. "ARTEMIS!" she glanced to her right while pushing her hair from her dirty, sweaty face and then Artemis saw the Dark Woods to her left and ran into it, full speed, not knowing the dangers the lied ahead and really not caring as long as she was far far way from Roman.

Artemis was losing a lot of blood and she was making a trail to her with each step she took. Her vision began to blur as she stumbled into trees. She could barely move as she willed herself to move forward into another tree for support.

"Fin," Artemis whispered unconsciously into the night sky. Things began to blur then clear as Artemis blinked and shake her head. She looked into the sky one last time to see April's face then vanish.

_Climb, Roman can't find you helpless on the ground._ Artemus growled to herself.

Artemis pushed herself to the max as she slowly climbed the closest tree near her. She practically threw herself onto the thickest tree limb she saw, exhausted and could barely breath.

"Finnick, please," Artemis choked out, she could taste the iron in her mouth as blood filled her lungs, drowning her.

_"In the games, if you need help, just say my name and you'll be helped," _Adric's soft eyes and gentle voice entered Artemis's minded.

"Adric," her voice was low, but the Gamemakers made it louder for everyone to hear, "Adric..."

* * *

_Finnick's PoV - First Person!_

_Adric_ was not the name I thought Artemis was going to choke out. Sweet Artemis. I sat in the _Public Mentor Viewing Room _waiting for the doting Capitol women to come clashing through the doors, offering Artemis a gift for a price. **_THE PRICE. _**I heard the door open and braced myself.

"No," a manly voice whispered from behind me. I had the Gamemaker's assistant have the wall of televisions one giant screen of Artemis. Her angelic face paling due to her blood loss, "Has no one offered her gifts?" I glanced up and saw Adric. ADRIC! OF ALL PEOPLE! Standing there with concern covering his face, HIS CAPITOL FACE, wearing his CAPITOL OFFICER UNIFORM.

"They have, but not enough," I sigh, "She's calling for _you,_" I growled to him.

"As well as you," he banters back. Eyes narrow but quickly go back to Artemis as we see her pull off her main clothing. Allowing herself see the wound. Luckily she was just slightly punctured with that spike instead of through and through, but I knew why she didn't crumple there on the spot. Not because of the other tributes, not because of the mutts, but because of _him. ROMAN. _His name growling in my mind as I try to shake the scene that the Gamemakers carefully pieced together. They showed her being pinned, him slowly, evilly pulling off her clothes, they then showed sleeping James oblivious to whats happening, they cut to Artemis struggling to get free and then out of no where, when everyone is expecting her to just give in she head butts Roman in the nose!

"I answered the best I could," I snarled as Mags entered the room with Brutus, of all people, "Mags, what is he doing here?!" I stand, turing away from Artemis slightly, I could still see that was happening but I could also see Brutus.

"I came to apologize, for what my nephew has done to Artemis," Brutus looked truly sorry but I didn't care. Roman stole something from Artemis that no one could give back!

"I don't care," my voice deep and darker than usual.

"Finnick," Mags started but I shot her a glare. My blood was boiling with rage.

"No! You don't get to make that apology! Only Roman can and to Artemis!" I screamed, Brutus saw how infuriated I felt, I looked to the screen which was flash red on the outside perimeter of the screen. "What's happening?" the assistant was scrambling for information, "What's happening to her!" Artemis was stilling breathing and moving, but my gut told me that she was going to die. The way the small specks of purple came pulling out of her Caribbean deep blue eyes, she was leaving me, but I couldn't let that happen.

"Fin," Mags whispered next to me, she was going to give up on Artemis, thinking she was a dead girl walking.

"No!" I screamed, I immediately looked at the assistant, "Get her medicine that will cure her!"

"That will cost you," the small woman snapped.

"Of course it will! Just give it to her now!" I growled making the oddly dressed woman shrink in her seat.

"Umm, I'm on it," she mumbled typing furiously into her computer.

"Finnick, that's going to use more than half of our funds," Mags whispered not wanting Brutus to hear.

"I don't care," I growled watching the red on the edges of the screen grow darker.

_"-" Artemis voice was low and undetectable, she held her side coughing violently. _

_"Artemis!" Roman's voice echoed across the arena making Artemis scramble up into the heart on the tree, clutching her things to herself. Her eyes were filled with fear but then stopped when she coughed more blood._

"Where is her gift?!" I snarled at the assistant.

"Seneca is releasing it in 3.," everyone's eyes went to the screen, "2," I could barely stand anymore, "1," I held my breath and Mags grabbed my hand, "Launch."

"Come on Art," I whispered as I saw her eyes slowly fall, "Stay with me. Stay."

* * *

**_AN: Hello there readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been working so hard on it making it perfect for you! Please REVIEW this chapter/story! And spread the word! Love you all! I will update soon! Link to Artemis's ring is in my profile._**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	7. Stronger than the Storm

**_AN: Like I said reviews are appreciated so I know that at least someone is enjoying the story. Ask any questions if you like about the character!_**

**_*Insert Disclaimer* blah blah I own nothing blah blah blah_**

**_R&R Enjoy_**

* * *

_Arena - Artemis's PoV_

I was nearing my time as I no longer could hold my own eye lids open. I wanted to say something, letting them know that I wouldn't go silently into the night. I cleared my throat of blood, forcing myself to stay conscious for a few words.

"Roman, you will forever be a monster," I said in a strong voice, "Nothing you do or say will change that," I looked down to my right hand, covered in my scarlet blood, that was all I saw in the hole through my left lung. Things became fuzzy as my head quickly lightened. Iron was all I could taste. Suddenly I heard the sound of someone moving, but it wasn't the monster Roman, these steps were light and careful, like they didn't want to scare me. My breath quickened as darkness reached my vision. I wanted to fight it but a part of my just wanted to give in and rest. Wind rustled my hair and I had no choice, warmth came around my cold body. I suddenly felt safe, and gave into the haunting darkness.

* * *

The sound of crunching foot steps made me slightly open my eyes, I saw trees upside down and I was moving forward. Things began to blur into black again and I lost consciousness.

* * *

_"Artemis," a soothing voice said as my eyes opened, seeing beautiful purple-blue eyes and blonde hair._

_"Mom?" I asked with a dry, bloodied voice. She gave me a sweet smile as she stroked my face. I could now tell what everyone was talking about. My mom and I look exactly alike. Being six you could never say that, but she looked so young. I don't remember the last time I saw a picture of her, smiling with joy and relief._

_"Baby girl, I am so proud of you," her angelic voice made my clamoring nerves silent. _

_"How are you here?" she gave me a soft smile, and then I saw it. The blood on her green dress, the same one _**_I _**_wore to _**_my _**_Reaping, "Mom?" then the rope around her throat, "No!" suddenly I was launch backwards into a crowd of people, watching her hanging in the middle of town. The people around me all wore white and as soon as I blinked more people joined my mom in where she hung. _

_"You are charged with Rebel acts and defying the Capitol!" the Head Peacekeeper announced, but I couldn't see who he was talking to. I pushed through people, running to see the person, "And as your punishment, you shall hang till death," I pushed through two Peacekeepers and saw him. His eyes, hair, and gorgeous face, he was looking at me with fear._

_"Artemis!" he screamed before the Peacekeeper kicked the box under his feet sending him to the ground where the only thing to catch him was the noose around his neck._

"Finnick!" I screamed jolting awake. I panted rapidly as I looked at my surroundings. I was in a sea cave of some sorts, High ceilings and a half circle pool that led to the ocean, the cave was actually quit spacious. Immediately I moved to stand up but the sharp pain in the left side made me stop. I looked down and moved my hand to where the hole from the spike was, but when I pulled my hand back to see the blood, but there was none. It was like the blood didn't even exist, "What the?" I breathed seeing no hole and all of my bite wounds from the hounds gone, with only small pink scars in their place.

"You have generous sponsors," a deep masculine voice said making me jump. I looked to the darkest part of the cave and saw two black eyes staring at me.

"Who are you?" I breathed, feeling weak wearing only my undergarments. He barely even moved out of the shadows for me to realize who it was, "Thomas?" his dark face lightening with a smile.

"You remember me?" his voice was shocked and I was taken back for a second.

"Of course," I said pulling the blanket I sat on pulling it around my shoulders, "Why wouldn't I?"

"After that day we had lunch together, the Careers were almost your fangirls, especially Roman," his name made me shutter and flinch, "I thought you thought of yourself higher than the rest of us."

"No," I swallowed, "I remember you," I glanced around nervously, then saw the sun setting. When I passed out it was already night, "How long was I out?"

"Six days," a new voice said, I immediately recognized, Wren, "You've been in and out of consciousness for a while, your lungs drained two days ago, so I don't know why you stayed asleep."

"Wren?" I asked seeing the small girl walk out of the caves rocky entrance, her pale skin was darker than mine, surprisingly, "Oh my god," she gave me a careful hug, fearful she would hurt me, "Your still alive!" A small bit of relief went through me knowing that this thirteen year old girl was still alive and far from _him._

"Yeah, once I got out of the water I ran for the trees," Wren smiled as she sat in front of me with Thomas on her right, they seemed close. He was about fifteen I think, but he was massive. He was about two inches shorter than James and had the same exact build just slightly less muscular. How close are they?

"I was in town during the first night. I heard screams and then I saw something running across the roofs. Once I realize it was a girl I knew it had to be you," I raised an eyebrow at his statement, "I mean the shadow was to big to be April or Wren, while Blaze and Topaz wouldn't leave Roman or Dax. Then I heard your name being called."

"They were trying to get you back," Wren sighed, "They seemed angry."

"They hurt me, and James took me away but we split up," I glanced away hoping Thomas would catch on.

"Wren, can you go get Artemis's clothes, I think they're dry now," Wren happily skipped out of the cave, "You got 2 minutes to tell me what happened," I looked at him with sad eyes and told him everything.

"I won't let him or any man hurt any girl in this arena ever," my eyes narrowed on him, "So don't try anything, got it? That little girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and pale ivory skin that I do not know how those go together is an innocent little girl that will remain _INNOCENT,_" my voice was low and sharp, "Understand?"

"Yes," Thomas said with scared eyes, Wren came back in with my bag and clothes. And as I put them on I kept my eyes on Thomas.

"How did you find me?" I asked making it seem like our conversation never stopped.

"Wren actually found you," Thomas said handing me my weapons, "After I saw you fall I ran to you, but when I came to the spot you fell I only found a small pool of blood and a small trail leading into the woods."

"I was hiding in the trees and saw you run into the woods," pictures of me falling and stumbling into trees came into my mind, "Once you climbed into a tree I moved closer to get a better look, I saw your eyes falling and I couldn't take it, I pushed you down to where Thomas was waiting and took your stuff with us to the cave."

"And?"

"Then the gifts came floating in," Thomas smiled, "Medicine, food, instructions to get the blood out of your lungs," I thought of Snow immediately, desperate to keep me alive for his stupid Capitol citizens, then I also thought of Finnick, how I promised him to come back to him, he's lost so many tributes and I couldn't put him through that pain, "Every time you went to sleep, everything calmed, the storm, the creatures, everything."

"Has anyone-" I couldn't finished the sentence, asking that type of question is unbearable.

"Died?" I nodded, Wren took my hand and softly smiled, "Only April. But 3, 4, and 6 guys are deep in town, while the Careers headed back to the beach."

"Wait, James is with Dom and Glaucious?" I asked feeling a small spark of hope.

"Yeah, Dom convinced James why he shouldn't kill them and now they have a truce," Wren's sweet smile made me feel less victimized by Roman.

"Artemis," Wren smiled as we ate some dinner, dried meat and some bread from Thomas's district, "What happened to your eye? I mean there's just a bruise with a cut and its not swollen so what happened?" I glanced away, not knowing what to say how to word things together.

"When she fell off the roof she bumped her head and hit her eyes on something round so it didn't leave it swollen," Thomas said after seeing my concern face. The excuse that stupid and completely untrue. It was still bruised because of the cut on my eye.

_Thank you, _I mouth to him. He gives me a curt nod before going to where his blanket was set up as a bed.

"I'm gonna take first watch," Thomas stood up with a curved looking knife before leaving the cave. I watched Wren quickly fall asleep in her area where I took my chance. Carefully I crawled out onto the rocks as the waves splashed around me and whispered into the air.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Finnick's PoV_

Artemis looked whole again. She was seemed angelic again. She was Artemis.

"Girl knows how to sleep," Gloss said sitting down next to me, I gave a small chuckle as we watched the Games unfold. Nothing major has happened since the first night, people were settling into their camps.

"Well at least mine are doing something," I smirked seeing that James gained alliances, Artemis escaped death, but what has his tributes done? Nothing but sit on the beach.

"True enough," Gloss smiled, "I like your tributes, they're different."

_Different. _That was definitely something that James and Artemis were. District 4 tributes are usually two types of people. Ruthless killers or weak links. But Artemis and James weren't that, they were something...magical about them. They were both above and below the other tributes. Almost god like.

"She called for you," Gloss sighed.

"I know," I said extremely confused, everyone thought it was so sweet that when Artemis was dying she called for me...and Adric. But the first person who came to her mind was me so they gave me sympathy for it.

"I don't think you do," Gloss laughed before snapping his fingers at the assistant who was clearly listening into our conversation. Suddenly Artemis sleeping in Thomas and Wren's cave came onto the screen.

"What is this?" I immediately asked, I've never seen this footage before. I mean, I've checked on Artemis when she slept but I had to keep an eye on James as well.

_Her body twitched and moved in fear, her face moved way in horror, lips moving into making a name. The nightmare was getting worse due to her abrupt movements._

_"Finnick!" Artemis called out in pain sitting straight up before exhaustion took over and sent her back into her dreams. She started reaching for something, she was reaching for _**_someone_**_. Someone to comfort her. Her lips moved, making the shape of three words, "Finnick save me."_

"I went through every single moment of her time unconscious in the cave," Gloss said sitting down, "She only called for you, except once. She screamed for someone else."

"Who? James? Or Adric?" Adric's name was like salt on my tongue, bitter.

"She called for Percika," I looked to Artemis who now stood on the rocks outside of the cave, looking over the ocean in the night. Checking for something. No one has died in a while, the Gamemakers must be planning something for them. Something big, "Does that mean something to her?" I looked to Gloss, wondering why he was concerned about Artemis.

"In our district the Goddess Percika was the legends we told during important times. Weddings, funerals, birthdays, those type of times."

"Why did Artemis scream it though?"

"Percika is said to be the protector of District 4, but once you step outside it, she no longer can protect you because she doesn't know where you are, District 4 is said to be Percika's birth place," I looked to the screen seeing Artemis making a fishing net, "Artemis must think that if she does one thing, she will be able to burn and turn with Percika waiting for her."

"Burn and turn?" Gloss asked making me give a sigh.

"When someone dies, even if we have the body or not, we release a boat into the ocean and light it on fire. Once the boat goes over the horizon we say that the ashes turn into a pearl and a pearl symbolizes Percika's tears for all the ones who have died."

"Artemis was calling out for Percika so she knew where Artemis was," Gloss said looking at Artemis., her face was calm but I could see the storm brewing in her eyes as she occasionally glanced up at the entrance of the cave, "She doesn't want to be lost."

_"James," her tears filled her voice, the vase shaking in her hands, "I don't know what to do," James picked her up off the glass and onto her bed, but when he tried to take the vase, she clung to it tightly._

_"Your not lost," James said in the kindest voice possible._

_"Then what am I?!" Artemis growled. _That night was like a bullet through my gut. Artemis is slowly losing herself, and I don't know how to get her back. Because a part of me just desperately wanted to get her home away from the darkness that the arena has tainted her with.

* * *

_Arena _

While Artemis, Wren, and Thomas sat in the protection of their hidden cave James sat in Riptide Storm's replica house throwing his axe into the mahogany kitchen table, repeatedly.

_I need a plan, _James though to himself. No faces have been in the sky for the past few days. Its been a week since he last saw Artemis. Sometimes he hears her screaming for him, but it was just the wind. _Artemis is out there, without me. _

"Movement!" Glaucious quietly called from the second floor. James yanked up his axe and moved behind the kitchen door. The front door opened and soft footsteps entered the house.

"James," anger filled James as he recognized the voice, with one step James revealed himself to Dax. His hand were up as if he were surrendering, "I come in peace."

"Yeah right," Dom scoffed coming down the stairs with a homemade cross bow in his hands.

"Look, I know you don't trust me-"

"Trust? If you were on fire and I had a glass of water, I would gladly drink it," Glaucious sneered jumping the banister.

"I came here about Artemis," James froze. No one had mentioned her name since the third night when he teamed up with Dom and Glaucious. Suddenly Dax was pushed up against the wall with James's axe held to his throat.

"Don't you dare talk about her like you care for her," James growled with narrow eyes, "Your a Career," James pushed his axe more into Dax's neck, "And your with **_him._**"

"That's why I'm here," Dax choked, "I know Roman's plan."

"James, we need to hear this," Dom quickly said.

"Blaze and Roman are psychotic, their minds are shut off to one thing. Kill everyone. But Roman wants one person alive at the end with him."

James let go of Dax and stepped back, "Artemis," his voice was grave as he glance to Dom and Glaucious.

"Why?" Dom asked, "Wouldn't he want her dead before any of us?" a giant growl lurched into James's throat making the others jump back. Fury was like bright fires in James's eyes.

"Don't you dare say that!" James growled holding the axe in an iron grip.

"James, I can't stay any longer," Dax said frantically looking around, "I'm leaving Roman's camp in two dawns to find Artemis and keep her as far away from him," James's eyes narrowed, "I'll bring her here!"

"Are you crazy?!" Dom scoffed, "The Goddess doesn't belong in town, or here, here is where the hounds are and they have been after her since the first day."

"How can you tell?" Dax asked, James glanced back to Glaucious and nodded.

"Because they were rolling in her blood and drinking it. We even tried to provoke them but nothing," Dax let out a huff of breath hearing Glaucious's words.

"Wait, you called her 'The Goddess' why?" Dax asked slowly walking towards the door.

"You saw her! She is no 'mermaid' no one can kill her! She is to damn perfect to be a mermaid. The Capitol loved their symbols, but they made one giant mistake with Artemis as the symbol of a fucking mermaid," Dom was pacing in the dark living room.

"James?" Dax asked as he put a hand on the door, "You can come and help me find her."

"No," James said dully, "She doesn't think clearly when I'm near," Dax opened the door and James looked at a part of his dark home.

"I'll give Artemis your wished," Dax said stepping out but James suddenly caught his arm, with tears forming in his eyes.

"Give her this," James whispered, then Dax saw it. James was truly in love with Artemis, it wasn't an act, his words were ragged with soft fear for his love, "She's the moon in the sky, she holds my soul."

"What is it?" Dax asked looking at the object James handed him.

"She'll know what it is," James said letting go of Dax's arm, "Tell her 'May the waves carry you home as they will carry me, soon,' she'll understand."

"I'll keep her safe," Dax whispered.

"With your life," James growled before slamming the door shut and went back to planning with Dom and Glaucious, for two days.

* * *

_2 Days Later_

* * *

"Wren, wake up," Artemis softly said shaking the young girl awake with the soft of her boot as fear pulsed through her.

"Hm?" Wren moaned slowly sitting up.

"Where's Thomas?" her voice was low as she held her bow with a notched arrow ready to fire, "Wren!"

"What?" Wren's eyes went to Thomas's sleeping area, "He should've woken me up hours ago for my shift!" she then saw all of Artemis's gear placed on Artemis's back.

"Stay here," Artemis warned tossing Wren one of her daggers, "And hide. I'm going to go find Thomas."

"No need," a weak voice said as rocks suddenly moved, Artemis and Wren turned to the entrance and saw Thomas's figure walking through the stone entrance.

"Thomas," Wren breathed a sigh of relief as Artemis stood up and unarmed herself, Wren started babbling on how worried she was for Thomas as Artemis studied his form from where he stood in the shadows.

"Thomas, come into the light," Artemis said, he struggled to come into the sunlight, "By the gods!" Artemis gasped seeing that Thomas's left arm was gone and he was bleeding heavily. As soon as the two girls moved to help Thomas a cannon fired.

"Thomas!" Wren cried running towards his as he collapsed, placing his head in her lap. Artemis placed herself on Thomas's right side, examining his wound in a way that Wren couldn't tell.

"Water," Artemis hurried, "We need water and bandages," Artemis moved to stand up but Thomas stopped her.

"No," Thomas whispered.

"You need help, I'll get you the medicine, I'm the Capitol's mermaid, I can get you something!" Artemis felt her sanity strings tangling and falling apart.

"Your no mermaid," his words made Artemis go numb.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Artemis asked as hot gold tears went down her cheeks.

"You're a goddess," his voice was low but powerful.

"Your name are goddess's names, right?" Wren asked Artemis.

"Yes, Artemis and Aphrodite."

"To us," Wren said with tears flooding her face, "Your no longer a mermaid, your Goddess of the Sea," Artemis saw that Thomas was becoming drossy.

_Percika, _the goddess of District 4 went through Artemis's mind as she placed a hand on her token.

"Thomas how did this happen?" Artemis choked out.

"Last night, I heard something moving closer to the entrance so I began drawing them away, turned out to be giant dogs."

"Hell Hounds," Artemis whispered.

"One got hold of my shoulder, I took my axe and-"

"Gods don't finish that," Artemis gasped, interrupting Thomas.

"Artemis," Wren whispered seeing Artemis begin reaching for one of her knives, "Did you kill anyone?"

"Yes," Artemis breathed, "Mostly the girls, but who ever came after me during the bloodbath was killed."

"Why the girls?"

"I saw the way Roman looked at the girls and," tears clouded her vision, "I couldn't let him do what he did to me to them. I'm the oldest, I have to protect your innocence."

"So wait," Thomas said his was still strong but slowly fading, "You killed the younger girls except Wren, Blaze and Topaz to save them from Roman?"

"Yeah. I rather have him do it to me than to anyone else. I mean he would've killed them afterwards anyways. I had to do it."

* * *

_Finnick's PoV_

I watched Artemis explain herself to dying Thomas, little Wren. Mentors, sponsors, people of Panem saw the kindness and purity in Artemis.

"We want to give Artemis a gift," Chaff and Seeder said walking into my private room, Seeder's eyes were wet from crying.

"What is it?" I asked as for the first time ever I saw a single tear roll down Chaff's face as they looked to Thomas at his final moments.

* * *

_Arena_

"Do me a favor?" Thomas asked, Artemis knew it was his final moments, but didn't have any courage to tell Wren.

"Sure," Artemis smiled as soft tears flowed down her face, not caring if they were gold or not.

"Sing before I die," Artemis's eyes went wide, "Please, I'd rather die at the hands of a Goddess than anyone else," Artemis held back sobs as silver parachute came from the sea with the number 11 on it. Wren reached in, not letting Thomas's head leave her lap. Wren opened it and let out a soft sob as she handed Artemis a beautiful silver knife.

"I can't," Artemis softly cried.

"Please," Wren said with glossy eyes making the song Artemis's mom sang the night before she died to her family when Artemis fell asleep.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

"Now," Thomas said as Artemis placed the knife over his heart, tears flooding her face and hitting his skin.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe _

She shoved the knife into Thomas's heart.

_And sound_

"Thomas," Wren sobbed as she stroke his face, his cannon fired making Artemis flinch.

"Find peace in the water's of the Goddess. Let the waves carry you home, as they will carry me someday," Artemis said as she pulled his body away from Wren and into the pool. Wren let out an agonizing scream as she watched Thomas float out to sea and vanish. Artemis held Wren as she screamed and cried out in anger.

"That was beautiful," a soft voice said. Artemis turned to her right and saw Dax. She made no move for her weapons.

"Are you here to kill us?" Artemis's innocent voice drew Dax out of the entrance of the cave.

"No, I would never harm you two," Dax said sitting on her right, as Artemis dully looked at the ocean, Dax still hadn't seen her left eye, "How could anyone hurt a beautiful girl like you?" Artemis snorted at his remark.

"Roman did," her voice was dry as she completely turned her head towards Dax. Her bruise was darker than ever, but it still hadn't become swollen but the cut from the hounds, Dax actually became scared, "Am I still beautiful?" She rolled her eyes as she carried Wren over to Thomas's blanket and when she stood back up Dax stood close to her.

"Art," he moved forward and put a hand on her cheek, "You are so beautiful, because you are beautiful inside and out," Artemis could practically hear the Sponsors swooning.

"Why are you here?" Artemis asked pushing his hand away and walking away from Wren.

"How long have you had the bruise?" Dax asked digging through his pack.

"Since I left you guys," Artemis said extremely confused.

"And Finnick hasn't done anything to help you?"

"After I ran from you guys I was chased by Hell Hounds, fell from a roof and pierced my lung. After Thomas and Wren took me back here Sponsor gifts came flooding into this cave. I think Finnick has done more than helping needs," Artemis growled.

"Finnick must've gotten good Sponsors," Dax mumbled still digging through his pack.

"What are you looking for?"

"Two things, this," Dax said tossing Artemis a silver cylinder, "But I think you would want this more," Artemis dropped the cylinder as her heart leapt seeing the item.

"Did James?" Artemis asked as burning hot tears came down her face, Dax could even hear tears in her voice, "Did James give this to you?"

"He wanted me to give it to you," Dax said as Artemis picked it up, her eyes turned into doe eyes, amazed in the gold cuff as she placed it on her right wrist.

"Did he say anything before he gave you thing?" Artemis asked looking at him with tear-filled eyes, her fingers traced the small design on the gold cuff.

"He said-" a sudden rumble came through the cave, Dax grabbed Artemis seeing a piece of rock fall and pulled her into his arms.

"Wren!" Artemis screamed not being able to see her.

"We need to get out of here!" Dax yelled to Artemis pulling her towards the sea entrance and onto the rocks.

"No!" I'm not leaving Wren behind!" Artemis cried over the sound of crashing waves.

"There's no time! The place is almost flooded!" Dax pointed to the rapidly rising sea. Artemis looked at Dax with hard eyes that suddenly unnaturally glowing.

"I'm no leaving her to die," Artemis growled before turning and diving into the almost flooded cave, "Wren!" Artemis called out as she surfaced, but no response, "Wren!" Then she saw something, a hand barely above the water's surface, "Wren!" Artemis dove down and felt a sudden rush of guilt going through water thrashed Artemis around as she swam to Wren who was struggling to get her right arm free from a fallen boulder.

Wren saw Artemis to her and furiously shook her head, she didn't want to be saved, but Artemis swam towards her anyway. When she went to free Wren's arm, she put a hand on Artemis's arm. They looked at each other for a second and Artemis received Wren's message. Then as Wren began to lose vision, due to the lack of oxygen, she made one word with her mouth.

_Go_

Suddenly a pair of arms began pulling Artemis away from Wren. Screaming Artemis tried to reach for Wren who gave a small smile as she clutched something to her heart. Thomas's token. Gold tears floated off Artemis's face as she watched Wren's chest stop rising. The cannon shook Artemis as the person pulled her to the surface.

"Artemis!" her entire body was numb as the person screamed her name while pulling her out to sea, "We need to move! Artemis!" Artemis made no movement of acknowledgement, "James sent me! And we need to move to meet up with him! Come on! Swim!"

_James, _his name was like a spark in a fire. Artemis's eyes darkened to a navy blue, her muscles twitched, and suddenly both her and Dax were swimming to shore.

"Where's Roman?" Artemis yelled as she came up for air, she did this keep tabs on where Dax was.

"In town! He's been going there everyday to fine you!" his voice was farther back than Artemis thought. Artemis turned her head and saw Dax's strokes slowing. Artemis dove down and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Take a deep breath and kick fast," Artemis instructed as she made her grip on both Dax and her weapons tighter. Dax nodded and Artemis dove below the surface away from the raging surface. Suddenly Dax's grip on Artemis suddenly tightened, he was panicking. But it wasn't from lack of oxygen, it was in fear. Artemis glanced around the dark ocean as a stab of her own fear ran through her.

* * *

**_AN: Hey there readers! I know that this was a long one but wasn't it worth it?! If you cried or teared up a bit, I understand, I did too. Hey do you see that little button that says 'POST A REVIEW' ? You should definitely leave one! Love you! _**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**

* * *

**_Also I will be posting Thomas's dagger and James's cuff in my profile so check it out!_**

**_And if you already don't know the song is "Safe and Sound" - Taylor Swift (feat. The Civil Wars) Available on iTunes._**


End file.
